Semana Korrasami
by KuroFeng
Summary: Una colección de fics cortos para la Semana Korrasami. Diferentes periodos de tiempo y todos enfocados a la relación de Korra y Asami. Sólo el día 4 por obvias razones será clasificación M. Espero que lo disfruten.
1. Día 1 Primer Beso

**Y empezamos la semana Korrasami! A disfrutarla y felices vacaciones a todos.  
Procuraré entregar un fic por día, pero no puedo asegurarlo, ya que tengo algunos temas en blanco y otros ya terminados. Así que unos seran un poco mas extensos que otros. Bueno, ¡comencemos!**

**Cabe mencionar que, exeptuando el día 4 [Spice], todos los fics serán clasificacion T.**

**Fecha: Día 1 (Marzo 30)**

**Tema: PRIMER BESO**

**Titulo: Fruta espiritual.**

El resplandor de lo que podía considerarse el amanecer del Mundo Espiritual le pegó de lleno en el rostro. Asami se despertó bostezando y, por primera vez en cuatro días, con calma. Los primeros habían sido difíciles, puesto que esas vacaciones parecían un sueño sacado de un cuento de hadas, así que cada despertar podía ser abrumador hasta que su cerebro por fin se acostumbró. Junto con Korra, su guía y mejor amiga, habían explorado tantos sitios que la ingeniero debió anotarlos en su diario por temor de olvidar el más mínimo detalle.

Pero las cosas no habían resultado del todo perfectas en cuanto a su relación personal. Cuando Korra la invitó a tomarse esas vacaciones no dudó en pedirle conocer ese lugar que siempre la evadía, deseando tiempo a solas con ella en un sitio que podría considerarse inalcanzable de otra manera. Cuando entraron al portal, cuando se vieron a los ojos mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban por largos minutos... Creyó que por fin Korra había notado que la joven heredera sentía por ella algo más que simple amistad. Por un segundo pensó que esa barrera que las separaba se había venido abajo y por fin sus vidas se habrían entrelazado.

Pero al parecer entendió mal las señales.

Su compañera de viaje estaba recostada a su lado, dándole la espalda y descansando el rostro en el dorso de sus manos en una posición que le hacía recordar un bebé. Inspiraba tanta ternura que con cuidado le acarició el cabello antes de levantarse, conteniéndose de besarle esas mejillas de caramelo. Notó mientras se ponía su chaqueta de piel que en medio de ellas había una mochila que seguramente Korra había colocado en la noche para evitarse invadir el espacio personal de la otra chica. Eso se debía a que los dos días anteriores había despertado abrazando a la pelinegra por la espalda. A Asami no le molestaba, por el contrario, se sentía bien, protegida y amada. Pero Korra no parecía compartir los mismos sentimientos.

Mejor se sujeto el cabello en una coleta y se aplicó un poco de maquillaje antes de reanimar los restos de la fogata de la noche anterior. Tomó una pequeña tetera de metal, apenas lo suficientemente grande para procesar el té de dos personas. Viajaban ligeras y las raciones de alimento vitaminado las combinaban con frutos del mundo espiritual, era lo necesario para sentirse satisfechas. A pesar de que Korra aseguraba que podían prescindir de cualquier tipo de comida, Asami no quiso arriesgarse. Además ninguna de las dos podía empezar la mañana sin una humeante taza de té caliente. Se alejó del lugar, bajando con cuidado por una colina, escoltada por un grupo de pequeños espíritus que parecían seguirle a todas partes, sintiendo curiosidad natural por la humana, pero guardando silencio y conformándose con observar. La chica colocó el recipiente en las corrientes del rio, mirando con nostalgia las hierbas y juncos de colores brillantes que adornaban las orillas. No notó el trascurso del tiempo, tan embebida en sus pensamientos estaba, aun intentando descifrar si el sentimiento que abrigaba por Korra sería alguna vez correspondido.

-¿Asami, todo bien?

La voz de Korra la sobresaltó y tetera estuvo a punto de caer al agua. La sujetó en último momento y la llenó casi en sus totalidad con las cristalinas aguas del río antes de ponerse de pie.

-Todo perfecto. Solo me perdí un momento apreciando el paisaje. -Sonrió notando como su amiga aun no despertaba del todo. Tenía su corto cabello algo revuelto y los ojos entrecerrados, aun sacudiéndose la pereza. La pelinegra suspiró hondo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ella.- Ven, dormilona. Hoy preparare el té.

El avatar extendió su mano hacia la otra chica, quien la tomó para conducirla de regreso al improvisado campamento. Varios espíritus escudriñaban entre sus sacos de dormir y mochilas, sin realmente tomar nada. Korra había dejado bien en claro lo que les pasaría a los que sorprendiera tomando cosas prestadas sin permiso. Asami dejó que Korra tomara asiento sobre la revoltura de mantas donde había pasado la noche para que terminaba de despertarse, apurándose después a colocar la tetera encima del fuego. Habían permanecido gran parte de la noche despiertas conversando sobre todo y nada a la vez. No habían tocado temas escabrosos, como el fallecimiento de Hiroshi o qué pasaría con Kuvira una vez que fuera llevada a juicio. Ya tendrían tiempo de sobra al regresar.

De momento solo querían disfrutar de las experiencias que el ofrecía el Mundo Espiritual, que a diario les traía una nueva sorpresa. El viaje había sido un éxito que les había hecho olvidar los problemas del Mundo Físico y Asami estaba profundamente agradecida con Korra por esta única oportunidad.

Pero también estaba un poco molesta y lo acababa de notar mientras alimentaba el fuego con algunas ramitas secas. ¿Exactamente que estaba ocurriendo con ellas dos? Cuando entraron al portal todo parecía perfecto. Pero una vez del otro lado Korra se distanció notablemente. Dormían juntas, pero hasta en el lecho parecían evitarse. Nuevamente recordó el primer día que Asami había despertado en los brazos de Korra: la incomodidad del Avatar podía palparse hasta en el ambiente, lo que ocasionó que la ingeniera mantuviera su distancia por bien del mismísimo Mundo Espiritual. Ahora hasta temía perturbarla.

-¡Gracias, cosita bonita! -Las mejillas de Asami se ruborizaron con la voz de Korra a su espalda. Ese cumplido había sido demasiado directo y en general se sintió extraño. Hasta el coraje se le había desaparecido de súbito.

-De... de nada, Korra... yo... -Giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con la morena cargando en brazos un espíritu no muy grande, de color verde, con seis extremidades sin dedos visibles y unas hojitas en la cabeza que aparentaban ser orejas. Un silencio sepulcral cayó en medio de las chicas al notar el incómodo momento. Era más que obvio que ese halago no era para la ingeniero.

-Este... es el espíritu del que te conté... El que me llevó a Toph y... ¡Mira! ¡Nos trajo un durazno lunar crecido en este mundo! -El Avatar al fin recuperó el habla, aunque de manera torpe, mostrando el fruto colocado sobre las mantas. No era como los que se producían en el Mundo Físico. Este era mucho más grande y fragante, su cascara era de apariencia tersa y de varios tonos rosados. El espíritu bajo de un saltito del regazo del Avatar, claramente no entendiendo el porqué el ambiente se había vuelto pesado. Tomó la fruta y torpemente avanzó hacia la pelinegra, quien le permitió acomodarse en sus piernas. Levantó con un poco de dificultad el durazno, ofreciéndolo a Asami.

-Gracias... Eso fue muy amable de tu parte. -Recibió el alimento con ambas manos, sonriéndole al pequeño nerviosamente. Realmente era una cosita muy linda. Después su atención se volvió totalmente al objeto en sus manos, girándolo y acariciándolo con sus dedos desnudos: era simplemente un fruto único. Korra aun apenada por el incidente que acaba de ocurrir gateo el par de metros que las separaban para sentarse a su lado, atenta a la manera que tenía la pelinegra para observar cada detalle.

-Pruébalo, el me contó que es el mejor alimento de este mundo. -Le indicó a su amiga pensando que en cualquier momento se pondría de pie para buscar su diario para tomar notas.

-¿El pequeño te lo dijo? -El espíritu afirmó moviendo la cabeza. -¿Cuándo? No te escuche hablar cuando llegó.

-Oh, porque eso fue anoche mientras te bañabas en el río. -De hecho el Avatar se había quedado tirada en su saco de dormir luchando contra la ansiedad de ir a ver porque Asami tardaba tanto cuando en realidad solo tenía curiosidad por verla. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie pensando en que lo mejor sería gritarle si todo estaba bien o si no ocupaba algo, pero su verde amigo se presentó, neutralizando cualquier plan.

-El Avatar Korra se veía muy triste y le prometí traer algo para las dos. -El pequeño estaba expectante de las acciones de las chicas, casi parecía ansioso para que comenzaran a comer. Asami observó al Avatar con consternación.

-¿Porqué estabas triste, Korra? -Preguntó al fin. Se notaba desanimo en su voz, aunque lo trataba cubrir con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡No estaba triste! ¡Estaba inquieta! -Frunció el ceño jugando con sus dedos, bajando la cabeza para evadir la mirada de esos dos. -Tardaste en regresar y... admito que pensé en asomarme a ver si no ocupabas ayuda con algo.

-Sí, eso es verdad. Yo la vi caminar hacia el río y... -Korra tomo al pequeño y le colocó la mano en la boca, evitando que hablara de mas.

-¡Hahahaaaa... es como un niño! -Asami levantó una ceja mirándola acusadoramente. Korra bajó la mirada sentando al espíritu de nuevo en su regazo. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas. -Perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer...

Nuevamente silencio. Korra sentía que la ingeniero estaba molesta por el atrevimiento y Asami se preguntaba por qué rayos simplemente no le había pedido bañarse juntas. Jugó con el fruto entre sus manos y terminó levantándolo con una mano hacia Korra.

-Muerde. -Asami sin verla al rostro le acerca el durazno a los labios. Korra se sorprende y traga saliva. Afirma con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza y sujeta la mano de la pelinegra con las propias para poder hundir sus dientes en la tersa piel del fruto. El sabor era incomparable y la textura de la piel, la carne... simplemente era delicioso. Tomó un trozo demasiado grande de un solo mordisco, así que masticó lentamente alejándose unos centímetros, cubriéndose apenada la boca con ambas manos. Confundida vio como el espíritu verde sonreía y aplaudía, lo cual llamo la atención de ambas.

-Está muy entusiasmado solo por una fruta, pero si que esta rico. -Korra sonrió limpiándose con un dedo la miel que alcanzó a gotear hasta su barbilla después de haber dado cuenta del bocado. -Anda, Asami, pruébalo.

-¡Ah... si! ¡Claro! -Estaba tan empapada observando la miel deslizarse por la piel de la morena, que sólo los espíritus saben porque no se le arrojó encima para probar el néctar directamente de sus mejillas.

-¡No es una fruta cualquiera! -Dio más saltos de alegría cuando la pelinegra probó el fruto, aunque a diferencia de Korra, daba mordiscos más pequeños y cuidadosos, casi analizando cada partícula.

-Bueno, el sabor es delicioso, así que no lo voy a negar. -Tímidamente le extendió de nuevo el durazno a Korra, deseando que no se lo quitara de las manos. Se acababa de dar cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba que el Avatar lo comiera de sus manos. -Es algo único... ven, come más.

-¡Claro que es especial! ¡Es el Fruto de los Amantes! -El espíritu levanta las manitas triunfalmente al ver que las dos chicas han comido. Ambas se quedan paralizadas. Asami siente un nudo pasar por su garganta y sus manos tiemblan. Korra las sujeta, evitando que el fruto termine en el suelo. El pequeño con voz de experto baja al suelo, tosiendo para aclarar la voz antes de recitar una frase que aprendió de memoria. -Es bien conocido en el mundo espiritual que... "Cuando dos seres que se aman y están destinados a estar juntos por el resto de su existencia comen del mismo fruto, su semilla se convertirá en una piedra preciosa que reflejará el alma de los amantes." ¡Estoy seguro que será la piedra más hermosa de todas!

-¿E... eso es solo una leyenda... no? -Asami seguía temblando. Ahora no estaba segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo. En sus manos tenía la respuesta a todas sus dudas, pero no sabía si quería responderlas. Las manos morenas que le sujetaban las propias apretaron un poco. Levantó la mirada y sus orbes de jade se encontraron con los zafiros del Avatar.

-Nada cuesta comprobarlo. -Sonrió tiernamente y se inclinó para comer más del fruto sin quitar la vista de los ojos de la ingeniero. Asami hizo lo propio, comiendo despacio y no atreviéndose a romper el lazo de su mirada, deseando que el fruto desapareciera para probar los labios de Korra. De repente se detuvo cuando su lengua rozó una superficie sólida en el interior del durazno. Korra sabiendo que ocurría no deseo esperar a terminarlo de comer para usar sus pulgares y separar la pulpa, derramando miel sobre las manos expectantes de Asami.

Los rostros de ambas se volvieron sombríos cuando el objeto cayó en las palmas de la ingeniero. Era una semilla normal, un poco más grande de lo habitual, pero común y corriente, de textura gruesa y arrugada. El espíritu se vio consternado al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, tomándola para examinarla por todas partes.

-¿Tal vez tenían que comerse todo? ¿Tal vez hay que dejarlo al sol? -Asami les dio la espalda para quitar la tetera del fuego, notando que ya se había consumido más de la mitad del agua.

-Korra, no alcanzara para las dos. ¿Puedes traer un poco más mientras hago la infusión? -Asami le sonrió a la morena, quien se puso de pie fingiendo que nada había ocurrido. Tomó su cantimplora de piel de entre sus cosas.

-¡Claro! No tardo nada. -Y se apresuró trotando hacia el río, dejando solos al espíritu y Asami.

-¡No lo entiendo! Algo salió mal... -El pequeño se había sentado al lado del fuego aun examinando el objeto en sus manitas, girándolo tratando de notar algo.

-Déjalo así, pequeño. Seguramente se necesita que las dos personas sientan amor... no solo una. -Colocó una bolsita de hierbas dentro de la tetera mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero las lagrimas la traicionaron.

-¿No amas al Avatar Korra? -Preguntó el espíritu colocando una manita en la rodilla de la ingeniero, tratando de reconfortarla.

-La amo más de lo que jamás eh amado a alguien en toda mi vida... -se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano.- Pero supongo que ella no siente lo mismo... En fin, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto.

-Pero no puede ser... El Avatar Korra dijo que sentía algo por ti.

-El cariño de amigas no es lo mismo que el amor de pareja. Pero gracias por intentarlo... -le acarició la cabeza y tomó la semilla que aun sostenía el pequeño en su mano. La observó largo rato con dolor y sin pensarlo la arrojó a las brasas. Apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas en silencio solo se dedicó a observar las llamaradas danzar en la fogata, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que el destino se empeñaba a negarle un poco de amor. La mañana hasta esos momentos había sido agradable, la brisa fresca y el cielo lucía limpio y de un color azul tan hermoso como los ojos de Korra. Pero ahora, nubes oscuras comenzaban a formarse en sus cabezas, tiñendo de tonos lúgubres los alrededores. Hasta el diminuto ente que la acompañaba pareció temblar de miedo. Asami se puso de pie, sabiendo que esto era causa de Korra. Asami lo tomó en brazos para colocarlo en una bolsa de dormir, buscando protegerlo de alguna manera. -Quédate aquí. Buscaré al Avatar.

* * *

Korra había llegado corriendo a la orilla del río y se dejó caer de rodillas sujetándose el rostro con las manos. Estaba equivocada. Pensó que la pelinegra sentía algo más. Que los años habían forjado, a pesar de la distancia, algo más fuerte que una amistad. Ella misma se lo había confesado al pequeño espíritu la noche anterior, deseando compartir con alguien eso que le estrujaba el pecho: El amor que profesaba por Asami y el sentir que no era correspondida.

Dejó a un lado la cantimplora, sentándose para abrazar sus rodillas, incapaz de controlar el llanto. La oscuridad comenzó a rodearle y por más que intentaba no caer en la tristeza, era imposible. Lo mejor sería empacar todo y regresar al Mundo Físico antes de provocar una tragedia.

Unas manos se apoyaron en sus fornidos hombros, logrando arrancar un estremecimiento en sus músculos. Ocultó el rostro para evitar que su amiga viera el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Korra... tranquila. -La voz de Asami era suave, logrando calmarle lo suficiente para asomar la mirada.

-Perdona, Asami... creo que arruinare las vacaciones por una estúpida leyenda... -Se limpia los ojos con el antebrazo, pero las lagrimas se niegan a dejar de fluir. La otra chica le abraza por los hombros, sentándose junto con ella. Ese contacto era tan doloroso. Era tener tan cerca a la persona por la que se puede dar hasta la vida, sabiendo que jamás llegara a sentir lo mismo.

-Korra, no me importan las leyendas... o las tradiciones... solo tu... -El Avatar levanto la mirada. Ahí estaba a escasos centímetros de ella el rostro de su mejor amiga. Sus ojos de jade reflejaban tanto dolor como el que ella misma sentía en su corazón. Una mano de marfil le acarició la mejilla sonrojada por el llanto, limpiando sus lagrimas. -Siento no ser la persona que deseas.

Separó los labios deseando explicarle que por el contrario, era ella la única persona con la que deseaba pasar el resto de sus días. Pero se vio impedida a hablar. Los labios de Asami se colocaron delicadamente sobre los propios de manera temblorosa. El contacto fue de un par de segundos y cuando Korra sintió que estaban a punto de separarse, la siguió intensificando el beso al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos. Los labios comenzaron a moverse, haciendo recíproco el momento por instantes que les parecieron placenteramente eternos. Podían probar aun el sabor de la miel del fruto que por un momento les causó a ambas tanto dolor y que ahora no les importaba. Solo deseaban permanecer así, unidas hasta que el aire les faltó.

Las nubes comenzaron a desvanecerse, nuevamente la luz las bañó y un gentil viento sacudió sus cabellos. Ambas apoyaron sus frentes mientras los colores retornaban a su alrededor y de varios escondites, los espíritus regresaban a curiosear el, para ellos, extraño comportamiento del Avatar y la No Maestro.

-Te amo, Asami... -Los labios de la morena apenas y se despegaron de la pelinegra mientras pronunciaba esas palabras que tanto tiempo se había guardado.- Con leyendas y sin ellas... y aunque el destino se niegue... juro por mis predecesores que, aunque no me ames como yo a ti, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Korra... -La miró a los ojos, limpiando después sus lagrimas con pequeños besos.- Con solo escucharte decir eso, ya me has hecho la mujer más feliz. Te amo.

* * *

El pequeño espíritu se mantuvo sentado dentro del saco de dormir, aun pensando que había salido mal. El cielo se despejó, así que con tranquilidad renovada se puso de pie notando que la luz era aun más brillante que hace unos minutos. Un pequeño destello proveniente de la fogata le hizo apresurarse hacia las llamaradas que ya se habían extinguido, dándose cuenta que el reflejo provenía de la semilla que la ingeniero había arrojado al fuego. Le costó trabajo pero con ayuda de una varita logró retirarla de entre los rescoldos. La cáscara se había carbonizado y una parte se había desintegrado, dejando al descubierto algo en su interior. Con prisa la colocó dentro de una taza de metal, corriendo luego a tropezones por la pradera hasta encontrar a las chicas.

La observó a la distancia. Ambas compartían caricias y besos tiernos, incluso algunas risas a pesar de tener los ojos rojos por el llanto pasado. Korra avergonzada explicaba su comportamiento de esos días, atribuyéndolo a los nervios. Asami por su parte se disculpó al haberse distanciado cuando notaba ese nerviosismo.

-Es que ese primer día que despertaste abrazándome... pensé que el cielo se iba a incendiar. ¡Todo se puso tan rojo! -Reía y depositaba un beso en la nariz de la morena.

-Lo... lo sé, hasta yo me asusté un poco. -Se rasca la mejilla avergonzada.- Pero no respondo si vuelve a pasar... es decir, si no te molesta, desearía dormir sin la mochila en medio.

-Cariño... si vuelves a colocar algo en medio de nosotros esta noche, yo misma seré la que ocasione una catástrofe. -Lo dice con una sonrisa pícara y Korra, incapaz de aguantar esa expresión vuelve a besarla con intensidad. Asami se recuesta en el pasto recibiendo el afecto de la otra chica, sintiendo como sus labios ahora pasan a su barbilla, obligándola a voltear el rostro, topándose con una carita verde que les observa con una taza de metal en las manos. -Ko... Korra... tenemos compañía...

El Avatar suelta a Asami, permitiéndole sentarse nuevamente. Se limpia el labial que ahora le mancha la boca notando que al parecer tendrá que advertir a su amiguito, de la misma manera que lo hizo en cuanto a tomar sus pertenencias sin permiso, sobre no interrumpirlas mientras hacían algo que no estaba segura de cómo explicarle. Pero el pequeño no estaba ahí para recibir explicaciones que de todas maneras no comprendía gracias a la emoción. Colocó el contenido de su taza en las manos de Korra, quien por un momento no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer hasta notar el brillo en una grieta del objeto.

-Es... ¡Es verdad! Que torpe soy... -Korra retiró los restos de cáscara carbonizada, aun calientes y su rostro se iluminó. Muy tarde recordó una de las muchas cosas que había aprendido con los monjes de Tenzin cuando los veía cultivar en la Isla del Templo de Aire sus alimentos. Extendió la mano hacia Asami colocando algo cálido en su palma. -La verdadera semilla está protegida por una cascara... nos faltó buscar el verdadero tesoro en el interior.

-Korra... -Una piedra preciosa ovalada yacía en su mano, como un trozo perfecto de cristal obscuro. En su interior remolinos de rojos carmesí y azules celestes se entrelazaban como si se tratara de una galaxia en miniatura. Fascinada y con la alegría desbordando su corazón la levanta y la detiene justo a la altura del cuello de la morena, quien le sonreía de igual manera. -Será un hermoso collar matrimonial para mi hermosa esposa.

-Asami... -Las mejillas de Korra se encendieron y tomándole la mano con la que sostenía la piedra, unió nuevamente sus labios aceptandola.


	2. Día 2 Beso Robado

**¡Segundo día y segundo Fic!  
Este se lleva a cabo al final del Libro 2 **

* * *

**Día 2 (Marzo 31) **

**Tema: Beso Robado**

**Titulo: Entre retos y apuestas.**

-¡Vamoooos, necesito tu ayuuudaaaa! -Bolin rogaba con medio cuerpo apoyado sobre la mesa. La cena como siempre se servía temprano en el templo y el comedor se vaciaba completamente al terminar. Hasta los niños aprovechaban para practicar o jugar afuera mientras llegaba la hora de irse a la cama. Korra fastidiada esperaba que su actual pareja, Mako, regresara de la cocina con el té que les prometió preparar para ella y su hermano. Habían pasado un par de semanas después de la derrota de Amon, pero todo el equipo Avatar seguía viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-Basta, Bolin. Cualquier cosa, pídeme lo que sea. ¡Todo menos ayudar a Toza! -Korra entrecerró los ojos, negándose férreamente a atender las suplicas del Maestro Tierra. Toza era el instructor de los Hurones de Fuego y hasta ella debió sufrir el rudo entrenamiento que haría palidecer hasta a Tenzin. -¡El sujeto es un ogro! Y además, ¿Por toda una semana? ¡No estoy loca!

-¡Por eso mismo! No puedo contar con Mako desde que ingresó a la Academia de Policía. -Juntó las manos frente a si, suplicándole por su ayuda. -¡Tu eres mi única salvación!

-Mira, Bolin... Primero besaría a la primer persona que se atravesara por esa puerta antes que aguantar una semana a Toza. -Lo dijo en voz muy alta y con toda la confianza del mundo señalando con su pulgar el umbral de la cocina, puesto que escucho la voz de Mako en ese mismo momento.

-¡Oh, vamos! Eso no es para nada justo... -Korra aun continuaba señalando cuando Asami es quien atraviesa la puerta con un servicio de té para tres personas. Se sienta a un lado de la morena, mirando con curiosidad como la chica se quedaba pasmada, cual si hubiera visto un espíritu. Bolin en cambio no cabía en sí de gusto. -Pensándolo bien Korra, ¡Esto es perfecto!

-¿Hum, que es perfecto? -La ingeniero llevaba un overol de trabajo, con la parte superior abajo, atada a la cintura. Encima solo vestía un ajustado top negro y tanto sus prendas, como los brazos y rostro estaban lleno de manchas de aceite y hollín. Era incapaz de permanecer pasiva durante su estadía y decidió ayudar a reparar algunos desperfectos en la isla para agradecer el hecho de darle refugio. Se quitó los guantes de trabajo y sus ojos verdes pasaban de Korra a Bolin. -Chicos, me están empezando a asustar. ¿Es porque nunca me habían visto así?

-No, Asami. No es eso. Actualmente te vez linda... Pero es que Korra estaba diciendo que... -Una mano morena le tapó la boca al chico, gruñéndole en voz baja para que se quedara callado.

-¡¿Y Mako?! ¡Lo acabo de escuchar en la cocina! -Korra miraba a todas partes alarmada y con el rostro de mil colores. Bolin reía en voz baja tras la palma de su mano, la cual finalmente el Avatar retiró disgustada por los rastros de saliva que el Maestro Tierra le dejó a propósito.

-Pema le pidió que le ayudara a encender la caldera. -Asami miraba extrañada a esos dos, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros y sirviendo te para todos. Bolin y Korra siempre estaban bromeando, así que ya estaba acostumbrada a sus juegos. -Tardará un poco en venir porque debe recargarla con carbón antes de encenderla.

Un incómodo silencio pesó en la habitación mientras la pelinegra repartía las tazas entre los presentes. Finalmente tomó la propia entre sus manos, disfrutando del cálido vapor que de ella emanaba, con la mirada fija en la mesa. Korra aprovechó para estudiarla con el rabillo del ojo. Siempre había lucido perfecta, inmaculada y oliendo a perfumes caros. Ahora la chica tenía su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, con sus largos cabellos cayendo hasta sus hombros manchados de hollín. El aroma de su piel tenía un contraste extraño, entre lo dulce de su perfume, su sudor y aceite. La morena de hecho cerró los ojos y aspiró, notando que esa mezcla le era sumamente agradable.

-Asami... si necesitas ayuda en las reparaciones, puedes pedírmelo... -Korra murmuró dándole un trago pequeño a su taza. Asami parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, puesto que no respondió ni parecía prestar atención. El Avatar suspiró hondo. De todos los presentes, Asami era la que seguía con problemas hasta el cuello y meterla en esa apuesta parecía cruel.

-¿Asami, tienes planes para mañana? -Interrogo Bolin jugando con su taza, levantando fuerte la voz para atraer la atención de la ingeniero. Korra casi lo mato con la mirada por provocarle un sobresalto a la pelinegra.

-Sí... debo salir a atender negocios de la empresa. -Tomó su te con ambas manos, algo apenada por haberse distraído. -La policía ya libero los edificios, quiero ver cuánto tiempo tardaré en ponerlos en marcha. -Al decirlo exhala profundamente con tristeza. Korra le propinó un golpe al maestro tierra por debajo de la mesa ante lo inoportuno de su comportamiento.

-Es mucho trabajo para ti sola, no sé si desearías algo de compañía. -El Avatar se ofreció de inmediato, realmente deseando ayudar a la ingeniero en todo lo que le fuera posible a pesar de sus nulos conocimientos en cuanto los negocios de la chica. Asami pareció sorprendida ante la proposición. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ligera que hizo que el corazón de Korra diera un pequeño vuelco de la nada. Tosió señalando al Maestro Tierra. -Bolin y yo podríamos acompañarte y...

-¡Imposible! -Interrumpió Bolin de inmediato. -Prometí a Toza ayudarle a mover equipo del gimnasio al almacén y ya saben cómo se pone de testarudo el abuelo.

-Oh, bueno, si están ocupados... no importa. Creo que puedo arreglármelas sola. -Tomó con cuidado un sorbo regresando a su expresión taciturna de hace unos momentos, lo cual incomodo a ambos amigos.

-¡Yo estoy libre! -Se ofreció Korra de inmediato levantando la mano como niña en salón de clases. Y no lo hacía por la apuesta. La simple sonrisa de Asami bastaba.

* * *

Las primeras luces del amanecer en el Templo Aire resplandecían en la ventana de Korra, quien odiaba las mañanas. Era el enemigo contra el que diariamente luchaba para llegar a tiempo a los entrenamientos. Pero esta vez el Avatar había triunfado abriendo los ojos con entusiasmo. Nunca se había sentido tan llena de energía y de inmediato se había levantado de la cama. Daba algunos saltitos mientras movía los brazos, boxeando contra el aire.

-¡Muy bien Korra, hoy es el día! -Levantaba las manos triunfante. Bolin había insistido en que continuara la apuesta justo cuando Asami se había retirado a descansar. Había aceptado después de que Bolin le prometió realizar todas las labores que el correspondían a la morena en el Templo, las cuales consistían desde ayudar con la limpieza hasta asear los establos de los bisontes voladores del criadero. Oh, y como cereza del pastel, la invitaría una semana consecutiva a cenar fideos en el negocio de Narook. Así que fue demasiado tentador no aceptar. -Hoy el Avatar va a demostrar al mundo... bueno, a Bolin, que no teme a ningún reto.

Lanzó un par de puñetazos al aire y seguido de un salto y una pose de victoria. Golpecitos a su puerta le quitaron la concentración, pero no el ánimo. Ella misma se apresuró a deslizar la puerta corrediza y sintió como su confianza salía volando por la ventana.

-¡Asami! ¡Buenos días! -Una sonrisa poco convincente se emplastó en su rostro al ver a la resplandeciente chica en el umbral de su habitación.

-Korra, buenos días. -A pesar de que aun llevaba su camisón de dormir, su cabello lucía perfecto, sin mencionar el maquillaje, por supuesto. Korra por el contrario tenía un nido sobre la cabeza, el cual trató de aplacar sin mucho éxito. -¿Ya estabas despierta? Siento que tengas que levantarte tan temprano... si quieres duerme un poco más.

-Está bien, no es una molestia, en serio... no hay mucho que hacer últimamente por aquí, hahaha. Solo me visto y nos vemos para desayunar, ¿ok?

-Perfecto, nos vemos en un momento. -Se alejo un par de pasos antes de dar una pequeña reverencia. -De nuevo, gracias por acompañarme, espero no aburrirte.

-Créeme que nada es más aburrido que meditar todo el día. -Sonriendo deslizo la puerta hasta cerrarla y se acuclilló agarrándose la cabeza. No tenía idea de cómo iba a manejar la situación. Todo un día iba a acompañar a Asami a recorrer los edificios de su familia y eso no era lo que la tenía preocupada. Era la apuesta que había hecho con Bolin. Se había armado de valor hasta el momento que la chica se presentó, preguntándose cómo iba a encontrar coraje de tocar esos labios tan perfectamente definidos. -¡Ahh! Korra, ¿Por qué estas pensando eso de una chica? ¡Mako te va a matar si se entera!

El desayuno había sido rápido, de manera que cuando Bolin se levantaba de la cama ellas ya estaban en camino hacia el ferri, acompañadas de Mako quien aceptó que Asami lo llevara hasta la Academia en su auto. Korra se mantuvo tomada de la mano de su novio, pero no permitió mas muestras de cariño. El maestro Fuego no protestó, ya que sabía lo incomodo que todo esto era con Asami presente. Se despidió con un beso rápido cuando las chicas lo dejaron en la Academia y continuaron hacia la torre de Industrias Futuro.

-¡Wow, es más alta de lo que se veía a lo lejos! -Korra levantaba la mirada, cubriéndose el sol que se reflejaba en los ventanales con una mano mientras Asami estacionaba el auto.

-Seiscientos cinco metros con la antena de transmisión incluida. -La ingeniero detuvo el motor y sonrió acomodándose el cabello. Su padre y ella habían sido los que diseñaron los planos principales, era uno de los muchos recuerdos felices de tiempos que ya no regresarán. Continúa hablando mientras revisa su maletín, asegurando que lleva los documentos necesarios. -Mi oficina esta hasta el piso 80, así que esperemos un largo viaje en elevador.

-Tal vez debí traer el planeador. Aunque no soy muy buena aun usándolo. -Trata de abrir la portezuela, pero esta no cede. Lo intenta varias veces y baja las manos pensando que ya la descompuso.

-¿No te bajarás? -Asami abre con facilidad de su lado, pero vuelve a cerrar ya que Korra parece angustiada.

-Perdón, creo que rompí algo... -Jala despacio la manija demostrando que la puerta no cede. Asami sonríe recordando que Korra apenas está conociendo esos vehículos modernos.

-Tranquila, está bien... -Sorpresivamente se adelanta hacia el Avatar, quien pega la espalda contra el asiento, paralizada por el súbito acercamiento de la heredera Sato. Una de sus pálidas manos se detiene en el respaldo del sillón de Korra y la otra en la portezuela. Se sonroja fuertemente con solo sentir el cálido aliento sobre sus mejillas y se queda pasmada mirando sus labios moverse sin entender una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo. -...Korra? ¡Sato llamando al Avatar!

-¿Ah? ¿Qué, cómo? -Parpadeo y Asami inclinó la cabeza para indicarle que pusiera atención a su mano en la portezuela.

-Te decía que este botón es el seguro. Aunque sea un convertible, viene equipado para evitar que la puerta se abra por accidente durante la marcha. -Le indica cómo desactivarlo y luego jala la manija, dejando que la puerta se abra un poco antes de regresar a su lado para bajarse.

-¡Ahh! ¿Entonces era eso? Gracias, es que apenas estoy aprendiendo como funcionan estas cosas. -Después de todo estaba acostumbrándose a simplemente saltar por encima de la portezuela, pero salir era un poco más incomodo. Baja siguiendo a Asami un tanto apenada tanto por su demostración de inexperiencia como por la oportunidad que dejó pasar.

-No te preocupes, yo seré tu sifu tecnológico si gustas. -Se detiene en la puerta y cierra los ojos, tomando aire para concentrarse. -Bueno, ¡Allá vamos!

-¡Por mi encantada! -Korra entró tras ella. De inmediato la ingeniero fue acaparada por varios de sus empleados. Con rapidez y conocimiento, despachaba a cada sujeto mientras avanzaba hacia los elevadores. El que era para uso personal estaba en mantenimiento, así que no con muchas ganas, decidió usar uno de los tres de uso común. Entraron y la puerta se cerró. Eran solo ellas dos y el sonido de los motores. Korra se fue hasta el fondo en una esquina, pero Asami quedo de pie a un lado de los controles. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el maletín de piel mientras subían.

-Este... qué suerte que solo estamos nosotras... -Como invocadas por el destino, varias personas entraron en el décimo piso con rumbo a una junta y ambas se vieron desplazadas al fondo, hombro con hombro. Korra ligeramente sonrojada volteo a ver si Asami estaba incomoda. -Ups, no vuelvo a decir nada...

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta que sus ojos de jade estaban fijos en ella. Desvió nerviosamente la mirada hacía sus labios carmesí, notando como se paso la lengua por ellos discretamente. Esa era una oportunidad dorada para Korra... si Asami estuviera un poco más cerca, claro. _"Rayooooos, ¿Por qué es tan altaaa..?"_ Fue el primer pensamiento mientras el elevador comenzaba a moverse. Asami se inclinó hacia ella como adivinando el pensamiento. La gente estaba mirando hacia las puertas, conversando en voz baja, dándoles un poco de privacidad y solo tendrían unos segundos. _"Vamos, solo uno muy pequeño... diminuto y rápido..."_

-¿Señorita Sato? -Asami giró los ojos y se dio la vuelta con una fingida sonrisa para atender la voz que la había reconocido. Korra suspiro incapaz de creer que nuevamente había dejado pasar la oportunidad. Y lo peor es que cada vez que eso ocurría, aumentaban más sus ansias y ya no era por la apuesta, era por propia curiosidad.

Asami ya no le prestó atención en el viaje. El sujeto se enfrascó en una conversación con la heredera, referente a como empezarían a llevar las cosas en su departamento. La pelinegra terminó tan envuelta en la plática que solo notó que ya habían escalado la mayoría de los pisos cuando las personas descendieron rumbo a su reunión.

-¿Ves por lo que tenemos un elevador privado? -Se recargó nuevamente al lado de los controles y lejos del alcance del Avatar durante el minuto que tardó el ascensor en llegar a su destino. Una simpática secretaria casi de la edad de Asami las recibió entusiasmada de conocer al Avatar en persona y las hizo pasar a la oficina que ahora pertenecería a la ingeniero. Korra se pasó las horas curioseando por la enorme habitación, jugando con los modelos de vehículos que decoraban los estantes, hojeando libros llenos de detalles técnicos que nunca podría comprender y bebiendo te con galletas mientras miraba desde los amplios ventanales la ciudad. Hubiera sido aburrido de no ser porque se dio la oportunidad de estudiar a Asami en su entorno "natural". La escucho hacer llamadas por teléfono utilizando desde la voz más melosa a la más agresiva, dependiendo de su interlocutor. La primera le pareció encantadora, pero la segunda le causó un poco de miedo y esperaba que no le fuese a tratar así si lograba robarle el tan ansiado beso.

-Entonces eso es todo por hoy. Pasaré a la fábrica y de ahí al Ayuntamiento. -La asistente hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación para trabajar en los encargos que la ingeniero le había indicado. Korra dejó en su sitio el avión de metal que utilizaba para jugar con el globo terráqueo que decoraba un rincón. Asami guardaba documentos en su maletín. -Korra, ya terminé aquí. Siento que sea esto tan tedioso para ti, pero el negocio ha estado detenido por mucho tiempo.

-No hay problema. ¡Supe mantenerme ocupada! ¿Iremos a donde ensamblan los satomóviles? -Eso le parecía interesante. Mako le contó sobre la fábrica y había despertado su curiosidad. Pero su estómago opinaba otra cosa, puesto que rugió protestando por alimentos decentes, ya que el té y las galletas no satisfacían el metabolismo de un Maestro Multielemental.- Per... perdón...

-Tranquila, podemos hacer una escala en algún restaurante. -Cierra su maletín y camina hacia ella pensándolo un poco. -De hecho, tenemos una cafetería en el piso 35. Creo que te agradará. Salvo que quieras ir a otro sitio...

-¡No! ¡La cafetería es perfecta! Así no nos desviamos de ruta. -Y podría probar suerte de nuevo en el elevador. La ingeniero aceptó sonriendo y salió de su oficina nuevamente seguida por el Avatar. La asistente se despidió de ambas con una sonrisa muy amplia, al parecer feliz de verlas juntas, casi de la misma manera que las fans de los Hurones de Fuego se pusieron al enterarse que Mako y ella eran pareja. Korra se sacudió la idea de la cabeza. Solo alguien fuera de sus casillas pensaría que Asami sería mejor pareja que Mako.

Para desgracia de Korra, el elevador iba repleto. Y nuevamente más personas buscaban conversar con Asami al grado que decidió ponerse frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y haciendo mala cara, espantándole a los molestos que sólo saludaban con la clara intensión de buscar favores. La ingeniera en voz baja se lo agradeció al bajar en el piso 35.

El Avatar quedó placenteramente sorprendida al ver la cafetería. Era muy amplia, decorada sobriamente y gracias a la posición de Asami como dueña de todo el edificio, le asignaron una mesa cercana a un enorme ventanal desde donde se podía ver el mar y el parque donde casi arrestan al Avatar por pescar de manera ilegal. Korra aprovechó para, después de ordenar sus alimentos, contarle la anécdota con detalle mientras estos arribaban. La ingeniero rió bastante con su representación y el Avatar guardó silencio solamente apreciándola, descansando los antebrazos en la mesa tan compacta que las había obligado a sentarse lado a lado. Cosa que ninguna protestó.

-¿Pasa algo? -Asami inclinó su dorso hacia su acompañante, recargando su barbilla en los nudillos aun con la sonrisa que la pequeña anécdota le había traído al rostro. Korra se da cuenta que la tiene tan cerca y en un sitio tan privado que solo un loco desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Extiende una mano hacia la mejilla de la pelinegra, acariciando la tersa piel con los nudillos. Sintió al a otra chica estremecerse al contacto de sus dedos endurecidos por el entrenamiento, pero capaces de hacer caricias tan tiernas que le hicieron soltar un suspiro mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Hum si... si tienes... -Ok, tercer intento ahora que la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y a su completa merced. La morena tragó saliva, esos labios no recordaba que lucieran tan perfectos e incitantes. Se lame los propios acercándose, sintiendo la respiración de la ingeniero fluir de manera irregular y... se aleja. No puede lastimarla solo por una estúpida apuesta. Ella ya le había "quitado" a Mako y ahora la estaba ilusionando. Simplemente no se lo merece. Parpadea dejando ir su última oportunidad y finge acomodar unos cabellos tras la oreja de la ingeniero. -Listo... no querrás que te estorbe en la comida.

-Oh, no... de hecho no. Gracias. -Abrió los ojos, desubicada por un momento, pero se enderezó sonriendo cuando el mesero se acercó con sus órdenes. El resto de la comida pasó con calma con Korra preguntando asuntos de la empresa y Asami contestando hasta darse cuenta que hablaba de mas. En general pasaron un momento muy agradable y Korra se sintió un poco incomoda al ver a la heredera pagar. Nunca le había pasado, estaba acostumbrada a no preocuparse por el dinero. Tal vez solamente se sentía culpable por esa tonta apuesta.

A Korra le costó bastante controlarse, pero al final lo logró y la visita a una de las fabricas de Industrias Futuros había transcurrido sin novedades. Al menos no en cuanto a besos o insinuaciones. Donde el Avatar esperaba ver líneas y líneas de vehículos ensamblándose, acompañados de sonidos metálicos y el aroma a pintura nueva como Mako le había relatado, había solo silencio. Los vehículos yacían en las rampas en diversos estados de ensamblaje y solo un puñado de trabajadores fieles mantenían el lugar limpio a riesgo de parar en la cárcel. Asami salió muy consternada de ahí al enterarse que todo eso se debía a que uno de los incondicionales de Tarrlok había logrado mantenerse en un puesto después de la disolución del Consejo y estaba dispuesto a poner todo de su parte para hundir la empresa que había ayudado a Amon en sus actos terroristas.

Justamente por eso Asami había dejado su visita al Ayuntamiento para el final. Desde que salieron de la fábrica no se habló ni una palabra. Korra veía la intensa concentración en el rostro de la ingeniera, sintiendo una presión similar a la que sufría el Avatar antes de entrar a una batalla peligrosa. Bajaron del vehículo estacionado casi al frente del edificio y Asami avanzó con la tensión grabada en el rostro. Korra la detuvo.

-Hey, calma. Cierra los ojos y respira conmigo. -Le quita el maletín, colocándolo en el suelo para luego tomarle las manos y la obliga a obedecer sus instrucciones. La pelinegra toma aire y lo suelta de la manera que Korra se lo indica. -Esto me lo enseñó Katara.

-Nunca te veo hacerlo, Avatar. -Murmuró Asami soltando la ultima bocanada de aire, sintiéndose bastante relajada. Abrió los ojos manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas con las de la morena. -Muchas gracias... salvaste mi dignidad.

-Hubieras entrado pateando gente y ese es mi trabajo. -Se cruza de brazos levantando una ceja. -Anda, vamos a preguntarle a ese fulano que problema tiene contigo.

-Bueno, vamos. -Aun no estaba segura de cómo iban a desarrollarse las cosas o incluso si podría ver en persona a ese sujeto. Toman el elevador junto con un par de personas más. Korra golpea rítmicamente su pie contra el suelo, ansiosa. -Si deseas, puedes esperar en el lobby.

-No, ya te dije que voy contigo. -Se sorprendió a ella misma haciendo esos ejercicios de relajación que realmente de poco le ayudaban a una persona tan impulsiva como lo era ella.

-¿Segura? -La puerta se abrió y ambas caminaron por un largo pasillo alfombrado. Korra no recuerda haber estado en esa área del Ayuntamiento, pero parece que la gente la reconoce con facilidad. Asami insiste cuando están a pocos metros de la oficina. -Último aviso por si no deseas entrar conmigo. Al parecer es alguien aun más insufrible que Tarrlok.

-Esa es una razón para no dejarte sola. -Sonrió tronándose los nudillos, incapaz de abandonar a Asami. -Considérame tu guardaespaldas.

-Pues muchas gracias. -No insistió porque finalmente lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse a solas con ese sujeto. Afuera de la oficina que buscaban una secretaria de edad media escribía en una ruidosa máquina. Asami había notado que la mujer las había barrido con la mirada de arriba a abajo sin dejar de aporrear las teclas del aparato, ignorándolas cuando se acercaron. Asami tosió tratando de no perder la compostura con alguien que parecía sentirse mucho más arriba que el mismísimo Avatar. La mujer por fin hizo una pausa observándolas por encima de sus anteojos dorados. -Buenas tardes. Deseo hablar en persona con...

-El señor se encuentra ocupado. Regresen mañana y tal vez les pueda hacer una cita para la semana entrante. -Fue todo lo que dijo antes de continuar con el golpeteo de teclas. Asami sonrió y sujeto la mano de Korra antes que cometiera alguna locura.

-Creo que no ha entendido. -De un jalón retiró la hoja en la que supuestamente trabajaba esa secretaria, colocándola en el escritorio. No faltaba ver las letras escritas al azar para saber que esa mujer solo fingía ocuparse para no atenderlas. -Soy la dueña actual de Industrias Futuro y me es urgente hablar con el ahora. Tengo gente, con familias que necesitan comer, en la fila de desempleados solo porque su jefe no ah firmado la liberación de mi ensambladora.

-Le digo que está ocupado... -Pero la actitud de Asami parecía funcionar. La mujer se había encogido un poco, buscando con la mirada probablemente a alguien de seguridad.

-¿Está ocupado ahí dentro? -Señaló Korra la puerta de roble tras la secretaria y ella afirmó con la cabeza. -Bueno, haberlo dicho antes.

-¡Korra! ¡Espera, mujer! -El Avatar pasó a su lado, pero aunque Asami pudo detenerla no lo hizo. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción miró como una patada de Aire Control abría la puerta de par en par. El burócrata, vestido con los colores de la Tribu de Agua del Norte se fue de espaldas al suelo al ver su siesta interrumpida por la entrada súbita de la morena seguida por la ingeniero, quien cortésmente cerró la puerta tras de sí para tener privacidad.

Media hora después ambas chicas salían tranquilamente de la oficina ante la presencia de la secretaria y dos guardias de seguridad que decidieron no intervenir notando las miradas asesinas que ambas les dirigieron. Todos conocían ahí a ese burócrata y en el fondo pensaban que ya era hora de que alguien lo convenciera de trabajar sin poner sus intereses personales de por medio. Y también de cambiar las horribles cortinas de la oficina que ahora yacían chamuscadas gracias a un pequeño "accidente".

* * *

A pesar de todo, Korra lucía derrotada al regresar a la Isla. Pasaron por Mako, quien cansado y adolorido por las prácticas en la Academia se había retirado a dormir en cuanto terminó de cenar. El Avatar se despidió de él con un abrazo y beso cariñoso, quedándose en la mesa con el resto de la familia mientras Asami les contaba cómo le había ido a ambas en el trabajo. Agradeció a Korra su ayuda, lo que la hizo sonrojarse profundamente. Sólo esperaba que las noticias del Ayuntamiento no llegaran rápido a oídos de Tenzin o se metería en un gran problema por obligar al tipo aquel a hacer su deber.

Terminando la cena Korra se retira a su habitación, pero a pesar del cansancio, no tiene ganas de dormir aún. De un salto sale por la ventana, caminando después rumbo al pabellón de meditación con deseos de estar a solas un momento. Había perdido las oportunidades que se le habían presentado para ganar esa apuesta y ahora tendría que ayudar a Bolin y soportar a Toza toda la semana. Suspiró recargando sus codos sobre el barandal de madera, mirando fijamente a la distancia sin interesarse en algún punto en concreto. A pesar de todo el trabajo que la esperaba, se sentía bien consigo misma. Había apreciado de primera mano a Asami desenvolverse en ese mundo de negocios tan complicado y admiraba el trabajo duro que estaba realizando y como se preocupaba por sus empleados. Ni que decir de la ayuda que le prestó con ese sujeto de la Tribu de Agua del Norte. Tendrá que ir a visitarlo a menudo para asegurarse que aprendió la lección. Sonrió pensando que se había portado algo violenta sólo para lucirse con la pelinegra y aunque le llamó la atención de regreso a la isla, también le agradeció el apoyo.

Suspiró y sonrió puesto que las cosas con Asami estaban mejorando tanto que ya se consideraban buenas amigas. El haberla besado solo habría complicado las cosas entre ellas. Cerró los ojos y recargo el rostro en sus brazos, suspirando al recordar las oportunidades desaprovechadas. Las dejó ir pero fue por un bien mayor. La ingeniero estaba feliz y había dado los primeros pasos para levantar de nuevo su empresa. Eso era más importante que cargar cosas, soportar a Toza y cenar fideos todas las noches en el negocio de Narook.

-Así que aquí estas. -La voz a sus espaldas ocasionó que Korra se enderezara de golpe, girándose para encontrarse con Asami, quien ya estaba vestida con uno de esos largos camisones de seda que tan bien le sentaban a sus curvas. Nuevamente el Avatar se fijaba en cosas que no debería. -No te encontré en tu cuarto. Pensé que te dormirías temprano después del ajetreo de hoy.

-¡Asami! No, aun no tengo sueño. -Dio un pequeño salto para sentarse en el barandal de madera. Movió un poco las piernas en el aire, pensando el porqué la pelinegra se molestaría en irle a buscar en vez de tomar un descanso. -Tu deberías dormir, hoy fue divertido, pero muy estresante.

-Sí, lo se... pero primero quería agradecerte tu compañía. -Se acercó a su lado, apoyando sus codos en la madera para observar las luces a lo lejos. Le gustaba la ciudad y su ajetreo, pero siempre apreciaba retirarse a lugares como estos, tranquilos y pacíficos. En parte eso extrañaba de la finca Sato, pero aún no estaba lista para regresar a ese lugar.

-No hay problema, ya sabes... cuando quieras. -Korra deposita la mirada en la melena azabache de su amiga, la cual descansa a lo largo de la elegante curva de su espalda. Golpea sus dedos contra la madera del barandal, aguantándose las ganas de pasarlos por sus cabellos. Levanta una mano, pero la lleva a su nuca, rascándose tímidamente, dispuesta poner las cosas en claro antes de que la pelinegra crea que Korra está interesada en ella de una forma más "romántica". Aunque a esas alturas la morena desearía que entre ellas hubiera algo más que amistad. Tosió aclarándose la garganta. -Asami, debo decirte algo...

-Bolin apostó a que me besarías a cambio de no ayudarle a limpiar a Toza. Ah, y cenarías toda la semana en el negocio de Narook. -Korra casi se va de espaldas, pero se logra sujetar del poste más próximo. Asami ríe bastante al verla en ese estado.- ¡Hahaha, no pongas esa cara! Lo escuche todo anoche.

-¡Perdona! ¡Somos unos idiotas! -Se agarra la cara con vergüenza, incapaz de verla a los ojos. -¡Perdonaperdonaperdona! ¡Pero juro que me ofrecí a hacerte compañía para ayudarte! ¡No lo hice por la apuesta! ¡Y me divertí mucho contigo aunque admito que las horas en la oficina fueron un tanto tediosas!

-Está bien, fue divertido. Solo esperemos que Mako no se entere. -Asami había sido quien había bajado la guardia esas tres veces esperando el dichoso beso, pero Korra parecía incapaz de dar el último paso. Le tocó con delicadeza la rodilla a su amiga, tratando de llamar su atención.- Aunque tal vez si debería... estará orgulloso de que su actual novia no cayera bajo los encantos y coqueteos de su ex.

-¿Cómo? Entonces... ¿Lo del el satomovil... y el restaurante y el elevador..? -Se cubría ahora solo la boca, incapaz de creer que Asami Sato hubiese estado de acuerdo con seguir el juego.

-Lo siento... quise salvarte de ayudar a Toza. -Se encoge de hombros, un tanto desanimada con los resultados del día. -Pero eres fiel a Mako... además supongo que no te atraen las chicas.

-No fue por Mako por lo que no me animé a hacerlo. Fue por ti. Creo que tienes demasiados problemas para agregar a un par de amigos locos haciendo apuestas tontas a costillas de alguien tan lindo como tú. -Baja las manos a su regazo, aun avergonzada de lo ocurrido. Junta las manos suplicándole casi con lagrimas en los ojos por su perdón. -Lo siento mucho... espero que no me odies demasiado y si necesitas más ayuda con tus cosas, no dudes en pedírmela. ¡Prometo no pensar en besarte! Bueno... eso ultimo no lo puedo prometer porque realmente... debo admitir que todo lo que pasó fue demasiado tentador...

-Gracias, Korra... tranquila. Creo... creo entenderte. -Le da un par de palmaditas en la rodilla antes de retirar la mano. Korra baja de un salto del barandal para acompañarle limpiándose los ojos llorosos con el antebrazo. Cuando levanta la mirada a la ingeniero esta frente a ella, mirándola tiernamente. Tanto que no puede evitar tomarle las mejillas entre sus manos cálidas que encienden colores en el rostro del Avatar. -Por cierto, perdona el atrevimiento.

-¿Qué atrevimien..? -Un beso intenso de Asami se deposita en sus labios. Es súbito y la paraliza. Korra cierra los ojos aceptando y correspondiendo tímidamente, pero el contacto desaparece tan rápido como llegó justo cuando estiraba las manos para tratar de atrapar la cintura de la pelinegra. En ese momento se queda paralizada al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Ese atrevimiento... gracias. No sabes las ganas que tenia de un beso tuyo. -Le guiña el ojo y se retira con rapidez. Korra cae de rodillas al suelo de madera, incapaz de creer lo que le había ocurrido. Asami Sato le acababa de robar un beso y lo peor, o mejor, es que le había gustado más de lo que habría imaginado.

* * *

Las cajas llenas de equipo parecen no tener fin y Korra no ha descansado ni un instante. Mueve de un lado a otro objetos y apenas escucha los regaños que le lanza Toza cada cinco minutos. Está en las nubes y no ha dejado de sonreír ni un solo momento. Hasta Bolin la mira extrañado. Pero no le pone más atención, puesto que se está ahorrando al menos la mitad del trabajo y todo porque su amiga no tuvo el valor de besar a otra chica.

Por fin la morena termina su parte del día. Se despide de Bolin quien se pone a enrollar unas redes al otro extremo del gimnasio, poco antes de que Asami cruce las puertas dobles. A lo lejos saluda a Bolin mientras se acerca a Korra, tomando una toalla de un banco.

-¿Tengo tiempo de darme un baño? -El Avatar preguntó caminando hacia la pelinegra, quién negó con la cabeza mientras le secaba el sudor de la frente, pasando luego la toalla por los hombros bien esculpidos de la morena- ¿Ni en el departamento ese que dices tener en tu torre?

-Mmh, lo pensaré. -Deslizó los dedos desde los hombros a lo largo de sus bien torneados brazos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Korra sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder. -Pero primero dime si estas lista para un buen plato de fideos, Avatar.

-Lista para eso y mucho más. -Sonrió pícaramente y Bolin por un segundo habría jurado que esas dos habían salido del lugar tomadas de la mano.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por sus lecturas y reviews. ¡Sigan al pendiente por más contenido!**


	3. Día 3 Celos

**Tercer día y tercer fic, espero que lo disfruten!**

**Fecha: Día 3 (Abril 1)**

**Tema: CELOS**

**Titulo: Una nueva oportunidad.**

El conflicto entre las tribus Agua había terminado en un acuerdo satisfactorio para todas las partes involucradas. Korra se sentía orgullosa de ver que su padre, una de las personas por las que profesa una intensa adoración, ahora guiaría a su pueblo a un futuro próspero sin verse atados a la tribu del Norte. Desna y Eska habían estado de acuerdo y se habían retirado junto con sus tropas en completa paz, eso sí, llevándose el barco de Varrick para cobrarse daños causados a sus naves. A petición de Korra, la marina de la República Unida de Naciones le había proporcionado uno de sus buques para regresar. Iroh II mismo había pasado por ellos días después de la designación de Tonraq como jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Pero a pesar de haber salvado a su gente y al planeta entero, Korra se sentía vacía por dentro. Parecía que con cada victoria, perdía algo valioso. Esta vez no solo había cortado todo contacto con sus vidas pasadas, también había dado por terminada su relación con Mako. Habían pasado meses juntos, pero sus mutuos deberes y múltiples desacuerdos los habían distanciado al final. Ese viaje hacia su tierra natal había sido como un descanso, un escape para renovar la relación, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano.

Un dolor le oprimía el pecho, le hacía dudar de haber tomado las decisiones correctas y ahora no había quien le diera consejo. Necesitaba tiempo para buscar respuestas en su propio interior y por ello había evadido lo más posible a sus amigos durante el viaje de regreso a Ciudad República. Todos fueron comprensivos con ella y le dieron ese espacio tan ansiado. Incluso Naga solo se acercaba a ella por un corto instante antes de regresar al almacén que habían adaptado para su descanso.

Por espacio de tres días a partir de su partida, se levantaba horas antes de que el sol se alzara para ejercitarse y correr alrededor de cubierta. Era extraño para una persona que no acostumbra madrugar, pero no para quien necesita tener su mente ocupada y decide aprovechar antes de que el resto de los tripulantes se levanten.

El aire frío de la madrugada le dio la bienvenida y su respiración era visible en bocanadas espesas de vapor. El horizonte se veía un tenue haz de luz que indicaba el pronto amanecer. Esta vez caminó con las manos en su abrigo de pieles a lo largo de la cubierta, para luego recargarse en la barandilla sin deseos de ejercitarse, solo pensando en regresar a su camarote para dormir. Un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas recordando los pasados eventos que, aunque cada día parecían doler menos, aun estaban ahí en medio de su pecho, como cavando una marca en su corazón.

-Buenos días, Korra. -El Avatar rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas con el antebrazo y giró fingiendo una sonrisa. Asami se acercaba a ella bien cubierta con un fino abrigo de diseñador bastante grueso y elegante. La chica se detuvo notando que Korra no se encontraba en un buen momento, así que retrocedió un paso. -Perdona, no quise molestar.

Asami Sato, única heredera y actual dueña de Industrias Futuro. Desde que la conoció sintió una extraña rivalidad por ella. Gracias a sus celos la trató secamente a pesar que la ingeniero no había tenido más que buenas intenciones para con ella. Incluso había sido de las pocas personas que sin dudarlo se había ofrecido a tenderle una mano a pesar que el Avatar había metido a su padre a la cárcel. Habían transcurrido meses y ella seguía ahí a pesar de que su empresa se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Ahora la mente de Korra se olvidaba de sus problemas actuales y se enfocaba en tratar de solucionar el acertijo que la presencia de Asami Sato era para el equipo Avatar.

-Buenos, días Asami. -Saludó notando que la pelinegra temblaba a pesar de las varias capas de ropa que llevaba encima. Regresó su mirada al océano y su voz tenía un tono demasiado seco, indicándole querer estar a solas. -No deberías estar fuera a estas horas, hace demasiado frío para ti.

-Sólo quería ver el amanecer. No te molesto mas. -Sonríe siendo siempre la chica educada que acostumbra antes de darse la media vuelta y regresar por donde vino. Korra no es precisamente la mejor leyendo las emociones de la gente, pero puede sentir algo en esa actitud. Gruñó un poco reprendiéndose a sí misma, ya que los problemas actuales le hacía desquitarse con la pobre chica que lo único que parecía buscar es entablar una amistad.

-Hey, Sato. No molestas. Actualmente... me encantaría si me acompañas a caminar. -Trota un poco para emparejarse a ella, haciendo una indicación con la barbilla hacia la espalda de Asami. - Si quieres ver el amanecer, la cubierta de atrás es la mejor.

-Popa. -Corrigió la ingeniero mirando hacia donde le señalaba. Korra asintió con la cabeza y caminaron hacía el lugar indicado.

-¡Popa, ok! -Si hubiera sido otra persona, el Avatar tal vez habría considerado rudo el corregirla. Pero viniendo de Asami sabía que era solo parte de su personalidad. Ella prácticamente podía dibujar los planos de un barco como ese con los ojos cerrados. Al menos le había dado un tema para conversar. -¿Y el frente se llama..?

-Proa. Y el lado derecho es el estribor y el izquierdo babor. -Comentó caminando al lado de Korra. Usualmente las conversaciones sobre temas ordinarios con Asami eran incomodas. Lo único que tenían en común era que habían salido con el mismo chico y eso solo complicaba su convivencia.

El cerebro de Korra se ilumino un instante. Mako era la pieza clave de todo esto. Tal vez Asami se había mantenido cerca esperando la oportunidad de regresar con el Maestro Fuego sabiendo que tarde o temprano su relación se acabaría. No es que la ingeniero hubiera dado señales, puesto que no era como Korra quien no conocía la sutileza, pero, ¿Qué otra explicación habría? Desvió la mirada varias veces, estudiando a la chica a su lado. Era simplemente hermosa. Aun ahora, envuelta entre capas de tela y pieles, temblando con el frio del amanecer con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos temblorosos. Era como esas modelos de revistas, perfectas e inalcanzables para alguien que había pasado toda su vida encerrada en un complejo sin más compañía que la de un perro oso polar y un montón de tipos serios en uniforme. Korra frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le preocuparía saberla inalcanzable? No es como si Asami le gustase y esos celos que sentía de imaginarla de regreso con Mako eran algo normal. Tomó aire meditando las instrucciones que le había dado la pelinegra.

-Popa, proa, estribor y babor. ¡Lo tengo! -Murmuró Korra acompañando cada designación con una señal de su mano apuntando a los sitios donde se encontraban, para terminar con un pulgar arriba que rápidamente regreso al calor de su bolsillo. En la cubierta de Popa habían varias bancas de metal y Korra se sentó en la más próxima. Asami se quedo de pie, realmente esperando no ser incomoda. Korra señaló con el rostro el espacio vacío a su lado. -No muerdo.

-¿Por qué habría de pensar que muerdes? -La heredera por fin se sentó, estremeciéndose totalmente al sentir el frio del metal traspasar su abrigo. Korra se cubrió la boca con una mano, incapaz de contener la risa al verla retorcerse sobre su lugar. Asami la miró con una ceja levantada y trató de mantener la compostura, abrazándose a sí misma para recuperar el calor perdido. El Avatar tosió un poco para recuperarse.

-Perdón, debí calentarla un poco. Pero no tienes que aguantar el frío si no quieres. -Suspiró mirando al horizonte, donde el sol aun no se asomaba. -Aprecio que te esfuerces, te agradezco mucho la ayuda que brindaste a la causa, pero realmente no tenemos nada en común. Y sí, Mako y yo terminamos. Si quieren regresar, yo no voy a interferir.

-¿A qué viene eso? -La cuestionó seriamente sorprendida de esa actitud digna de Lin Beifong, no de la Korra que conocía. Incluso dejó de frotarse los antebrazos para prestar total atención a su compañera.

-Por favor... no soy tonta, Asami. -Frunce el ceño y su labio inferior tiembla ligeramente- Eres una chica de ciudad, inteligente, de dinero, refinada, hermosa. ¿Qué interés tendrías tu de entablar una amistad con migo?

-¿Korra? ¡Tú eres la persona más maravillosa que eh conocido! Eres tan fuerte y decidida y...

-Oh, ya entiendo. Es el Avatar quien te interesa. -Cruzó los brazos estirando las piernas hacia el frente con una cara que ahora mostraba un marcado puchero. Si no era por Mako, era por interés. Realmente los eventos en el polo Sur la estaban amargando y poniendo a la defensiva. -Y como Avatar te agradezco todo lo invertido en mi. Algún día sabré como pagar...

-¡Un momento! -La interrumpió poniéndose de pie para señalarla con un dedo, con una expresión de ira contenida a punto de estallar. -¿Piensas que todo lo eh hecho fue nada más para impresionar a Mako? ¡Pensé que después de todos estos meses me conocerías un poco más! Pero creo que estabas muy ocupada discutiendo con tu ex para fijarte en otros detalles, ¿Verdad?

-¿Co... cómo? -Era la primera vez que Asami la confrontaba de esa manera, claro sin mencionar aquel roce cuando el Avatar inculpo a Hiroshi. ¿Eran celos lo que teñían sus palabras? De inmediato el Avatar reaccionó en automático gracias a tantas discusiones que había tenido con Mako, simplemente dejaba salir su enojo. Se levanta de un salto mirándola a los ojos. -¡Oh, o sea que ahora es mi culpa! Pues siento haberle roto el corazón a TU ex novio, ya puedes ir corriendo a él para consolarlo en lugar de estar...

-¡Mako, Mako! ¿Crees que todo mi mundo oscila alrededor de Mako? -En ese momento esta tan enojada que se confronta con el Avatar sin la más mínima pizca de miedo o respeto. Le pone la mano enguantada en el pecho, haciéndole retroceder hasta la barandilla sorprendida por la actitud de la ingeniero. Sus ojos de jade brillaban con tonos dorados. -Korra... ¡¿Podrías por favor pensar que tal vez es a ti a quien quería impresionar!?

-¿Có... como que a mí? -Los ojos de la morena se abren totalmente sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Su espalda topa con el frío barandal metálico y Asami palidece un momento, antes de sonrojarse totalmente. Retrocede disgustada por haber hablado de más.

-¡No quise decir eso! -Usa su bufanda y cabello para cubrir lo más posible de su rostro antes de dar media vuelta, dispuesta a retirarse de ahí. La mano de Korra le detiene del brazo y Asami parece temblar ante su contacto. -Ya no te importuno mas, Korra. Cuando toquemos puerto en Ciudad Republica, te prometo que no sabrás nada mas de mi...

-¡Hey, wow! Tra... tranquila, ¡Esto esta escalando muy rápido! -se coloca frente a ella tomando sus manos. Puede sentir que a pesar de los guantes están heladas. Amablemente le brinda un poco de su calor. -Nadie va a desaparecerse. Olvidemos eso que dije, ¿ok? No quise ser grosera, pero eh tenido días terribles.

La heredera en silencio afirma con la cabeza, esperando que esas palabras inoportunas no fueran a romper el pequeño lazo de amistad que compartían. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero los primeros rayos del amanecer se reflejaron en el rostro de Korra, quien ahora sonreía para ella. Se dio cuenta que la salida del sol no le importaba, solo mantener esa sonrisa en el bello rostro de la nativa del sur. Retiró una de sus manos del agarre de Korra para acomodarle el flequillo, lo que provocó un pequeño sonrojo en la morena. Todo se sentía extraño, pero a la vez agradable, era muy difícil de expresar. El Avatar había admirado a la ingeniero cuando comenzó a conocerla, pero en esos momentos empezaba a mirarla con otros ojos. Ambas en silencio se preguntaban lo que sería abrazar sus cuerpos, acariciar sus rostros, besar sus labios.

El sonido de unos pasos les hicieron a ambas separarse, desviando la atención al mar aun con las mejillas tintas de escarlata.

-Buenos días, señoritas. -La voz inconfundible del general Iroh II se detuvo al lado de ellas, quienes correspondieron el saludo con amabilidad. Primero su atención se enfocó a Korra, quien no muy animada contestó sus preguntas, agradeciéndole la atención. Asami se alejó discretamente un par de pasos, acción que el soldado creyó que era de retirada. -Señorita Sato, ¿Puedo hablar un momento en privado con usted?

-¿Conmigo? Por supuesto, general. -La acción le había parecido extraña y Korra observó con desconfianza como el Maestro Fuego ofrecía su brazo a la pelinegra, quien lo sujetó amablemente. -Aunque estaba tratando con Korra asuntos que...

-¡Por mí no hay problema! -Bostezo la morena estirándose, fingiendo un cansancio que realmente no sentía. La manera en la que Asami había confesado, aunque por accidente, sus sentimientos y esa manera de mirarla le hicieron sentir emociones que no creía que estuvieran ahí. Pero era demasiado pronto, debía esperar a poner sus pensamientos en orden. -Iré a mi camarote a descansar, disfruten la mañana.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos, Avatar Korra. Un gusto verla de nuevo. -Asami solo suspiró dejándose conducir por el general. A sus espaldas Korra les observaba con el entrecejo muy junto. Era la primera vez que una mujer se aproximaba a ella con intensiones que ella consideraba románticas y ahora un chico se la llevaba de su alcance. Eso... era incomodo.

* * *

_"Vaya... le gusto a Sato... y ahora que lo pienso... ella es muy linda..."_ Suspiró animada al saber que al menos el sujeto era un caballero respetuoso a la altura de la heredera y bajó de regreso a su camarote, donde se tiró en la cama colocándose una almohada en el rostro. _"...caray, le gusto. Es decir, ¿Así como una atracción? ¿Un capricho? Nah, ella no es así... Es por el contrario, muy tierna y siempre se preocupa por los demás. Pero si buscaba impresionarme a mí y no a Mako significa que... ¡Oh, por Raava! ¡¿Le gusto desde que nos conocimos?! ¿Y yo no me di cuenta por tener los ojos en Mako?_

Se removió de un lado a otro con enfado, se colocó boca abajo con la cara pegada en la almohada. Se enderezó jalando aire a los pocos segundos. _¡Me ahogo!¿Como rayos puede dormir la gente así? ¡Agh... Le gusto a Asami! ¡Ahh! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! _

Con fastidio se levanta colocándose de nuevo las botas y su abrigo. Abre discretamente la puerta, esperando que ningún conocido la vea para irse directamente a la cocina. Se guarda en su abrigo algunos panes rellenos y sale de ahí antes que el chef le llame la atención. Mordisquea uno relleno de miel cuando unas voces le llaman la atención desde cubierta. Se repega a la pared más cercana terminándose su pan de un gran bocado para buscar otro de entre sus ropas.

-...y mi posición como el próximo heredero al trono de la Nación de Fuego me obliga a buscar pareja y formar una familia. -Era Iroh hablando con otra persona y Korra estaba segura que se trataba de Asami, lo que le hizo masticar con violencia su alimento.

_"Lo sabía! Ese Iroh oportunista. ¡Vamos, Asami, no te dejes!"_ -Comía grandes bocados, parecía que estaba escuchando la final del Pro Control de lo tensa que se encontraba.

-Sé que hay muchas mujeres que se sentirán orgullosas de unirse en matrimonio con usted, general. -La voz de Asami era tranquila, pero con un ligero temblor, probablemente nervios. Hasta Korra podía discernir que la heredera no se sentía a gusto ahí.

-Lo sé, señorita. También sé que soy mucho mayor que usted, pero desde que la conocí atrapó mi interés y desearía ofrecerle un futuro a mi lado. -La ingeniero parecía intentar decir algo pero Iroh se lo impidió para molestia de Korra. -No tiene que responderme ahora mismo, pero desearía que tomara en cuenta mi proposición y comenzáramos a conocernos mejor.

-Realmente me... me sorprende y halaga, pero no lo sé. Todo esto es repentino y apenas nos tratamos unos días. Además hay otra persona por la que estoy interesada, pero... -Una pausa dejó tanto a Iroh como a Korra en total suspenso por unos segundos, hasta que Asami después de una profunda bocanada de aire, continuó. -No, esa persona nunca me consideraría como su pareja, es imposible. General, tal vez podríamos intentarlo.

_"¡Ah, eso sí que no, Sato! ¡No te puedes declarar al Avatar y salir con algo así!"_ Los pensamientos de Korra se tornaban posesivos y descargó su ira en un pobre panecillo que sucumbió hecho migas ante el poder de su mano derecha. De la nada un celo tremendo la cegó y salió de su escondite para encontrarse con una imagen que casi le hace soltar una bocanada de fuego por la boca: Iroh tenía a la chica, a SU Asami, tomada de la cintura, quien a su vez sujetaba los brazos del apuesto general, ambos a punto de besarse en los labios. La imagen era la perfecta representación de una pareja salida directamente de una película, pero eso sólo aumentó su coraje.

-¿Avatar Korra? -Cuestionó el general sorprendido por la repentina interrupción. Asami de inmediato se alejó del hombre, mirando incrédula a Korra.

-Lamento interrumpir todo esto, pero con todo respeto, general... si su familia lo está obligando a casarse y tener hijos: Búsquese otra. Asami no es una máquina de hacer bebés y por muy bonita pareja que hagan, ¡NO... ES... LO... CORRECTO! -Las últimas palabras las acompañó con golpecitos en el pecho del general dados con su índice.

-Con todo respeto, no creo que eso sea de su incumbencia. -Iroh de inmediato se defendió. Se consideraba amigo del Avatar, pero no le iba a permitir meterse en su vida privada. -Se que la señorita Sato está sola y le ofrezco algo serio. ¡Aunque usted sea su amiga, debe de respetar sus decisiones!

-Pues con respeto o sin el... Sato no está sola. -Miraba a Iroh con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños listos para llevar esa discusión al nivel físico de ser necesario. Algo en su interior estaba a punto de estallar y el soldado parecía dispuesto a enfrentarle si eso ocurría.

-¡Korra! -Los contenientes desviaron la mirada a la ingeniero, quien no se veía para nada contenta. Su ceño estaba fruncido y la posición de su cuerpo tensa, defensiva. Después de tanto tiempo recibiendo golpe tras golpe en su vida personal, no pudo contener las palabras que salieron de su boca gracias al coraje contenido. -¿No te cansas de arruinarme la vida?

El Avatar había recibido todo tipo de golpes duros en su físico a lo largo de su vida y ni acumulándolos en uno solo, había sentido un dolor tan devastante. Ni siquiera la rotura con Mako la había castigado tanto. Iroh trató de aproximarse a la ingeniero, pero esta lo detuvo con la mano extendida. Sólo murmuró que necesitaba estar sola y que se olvidara de lo que habían conversado antes de dar media vuelta hacia su camarote.

* * *

Korra no recuerda que hablo con Iroh después. Al parecer hubo una disculpa mutua. Tampoco sabe cómo es que regresó a su camarote. Solo parecía que llevaba toda la eternidad ahí, tirada en su cama mirando por la ventanilla al océano moverse de un lado a otro. La noche arribó y las horas pasaron pesadamente hasta que la espalda comenzó a dolerle por la inactividad. Se puso de pié y salió de su habitación como había hecho días atrás. Visitó a Naga y le permitió seguirla a cubierta, por donde vagó hasta que nuevamente el resplandor del próximo amanecer le hizo dirigir sus pasos a la cubierta de popa.

Reconoció de inmediato la figura de Asami apoyada contra el barandal, esperando el alba con la mirada perdida. La primera reacción de Korra era de dar media vuelta y dejarla sola por la vergüenza que les había hecho pasar, pero Naga la empujó por la espalda para luego trotar alegremente hacia la pelinegra. Ella la recibió con una caricia en la enorme cabeza y una sonrisa que prontamente se desvaneció al notar a Korra acercarse.

-Hey, ¿verdad que este siempre será el mejor lugar para ver el amanecer? ¿Desde cuando llevas levantada? -No hubo respuesta, solo una mirada fría que atravesó al Avatar directo en el corazón. Avanzó hasta quedar un metro de distancia de Asami. -Te debo una disculpa.

-Olvídalo. -Nuevamente silencio. Korra se acercó un poco más, recargándose al lado de la ingeniero, pero sin entrar en contacto. Largos minutos pasaron hasta que Korra optó por un último recurso.

-Puedes tirarme por la borda si eso te hace sentir mejor. -Murmuró suavemente mirando hacia el fondo, como las olas golpeaban la superficie metálica de la nave.

-¡Yo no podría hacer eso! -Asami miró ofendida, pensando que Korra bromeaba hasta que la morena, dando un hondo suspiro, saltó al otro lado del barandal, sosteniéndose con firmeza. Eso alarmó a la ingeniero, quien la sostuvo del abrigo de inmediato. -¡Korra! ¡No estés jugando, es peligroso!

-Nunca había hablado tan en serio. -Soltó una mano del barandal y acaricio las mejillas rojas de Asami. No era solo el frío, también el llanto lo que las tenía en ese estado. La pelinegra bajó la mirada incrédula de lo que estaba ocurriendo y Korra continuó suplicándole. -Perdóname... me puse como búfalo yak en una tienda de espejos cuando te escuche hablando con Iroh.

-Es un buen hombre... Merece la familia que desea. -Que otra persona desea, no lo que Asami esperaba para su futuro.-

-Y aun así le dijiste que había alguien más. -Acerco sus labios a la mejilla de la ingeniero, ofreciéndole su cálido aliento. La chica no retrocedió, por el contrario buscó el contacto suspirando una afirmación. Korra depositó un tierno beso, probando la sal que las lagrimas habían dejado en su rostro. -Este fue un beso de parte del Avatar para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por ella a pesar de los problemas en los que te ha metido.

-Me siento honrada de recibirlo... -La pelinegra sonrió, internamente derrotada al no saberse enteramente correspondida. Trató de aferrar mejor a Korra para obligarla a regresar a la plataforma, pero casi la suelta cuando ambas manos morenas le sujetaron las mejillas, depositando un beso más intenso directamente en los rojos labios de Asami. Sus manos estrujaron la piel con la que estaba fabricado el abrigo de Korra, correspondiendo el beso como si la vida de ella dependiera de esos labios morenos hasta que la respiración les obligó a detenerse.

-Y ese beso es de parte de Korra de la Tribu Agua del Sur, hija de Tonraq y Senna, quien te pide que a partir de ahora seas su pareja hasta que te canses de lo torpe, terca, celosa y posesiva que puede llegar a ser. -La miró con grandes ojos, manteniendo sus labios entreabiertos pero sosteniendo la respiración, esperando una respuesta que temía que no llegara.

-Korra... claro que acepto. -Asami apenas pudo pasar el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta al ver la radiante sonrisa de su ahora pareja. Recordó en ese momento en la posición que ambas se encontraban. -Pero, o cruzas en este mismo instante o voy a dejarte caer al mar de lo nerviosa que me encuentro.

La morena de inmediato saltó de regreso a cubierta rodeando en un cálido abrazo el cuerpo de la heredera, el cual correspondió con lagrimas en los ojos. Se estaban dando una oportunidad ante esos tiempos difíciles y un sentimiento cálido les invadía el pecho. Ese era el principio de algo tan intenso que fueron incapaces de separarse aun cuando la tripulación las observaba a la distancia, preguntándose que era lo que ocurría con ellas dos.

Desde lo alto de la torre de control el general Iroh también observaba a las chicas. No sintió coraje ni impotencia, sólo tranquilidad, sabiendo que no podría competir con el Avatar y el afecto verdadero que parecía sentir. Se alejó de los cristales ordenando a su gente darles la privacidad que tanto merecían justo cuando despuntó el alba, bañando sus rostros radiantes de una cálida luz mientras ambas compartían el calor de sus cuerpos en un íntimo abrazo.

* * *

**Curiosamente esta historia la había preparado para que fuera la del beso robado, pero terminó en este tema gracias a la intervencion de Iroh.**

***A quienes piden continuación del pasado fic [Beso robado], sólo puedo decirles que lo pensaré (y terminaré culpando de todo a Bolin =D).  
*****No odio a Mako, por cierto. Admito que lo deteste en los dos primeros libros, pero posteriormente aprendí a tenerle afecto. Aun así me encanta hacerlo sufrir. Es su culpa por ser tan mama oso.  
*****Sigue un tema clasificación M, y lo voy advirtiendo porque los que me conocen saben que a veces me paso de gráfica con el lemon/smut.**

**¡Gracias por su apoyo a todos!**


	4. Día 4 Spice Contenido M

**WARNING ALERTA **

**CLASIFICACION M**

**ALERTA WARNING**

**Una pequeña advertencia. No puedo decir que solo lean una parte del fic, porque esto es basicamente smut/lemon.**

**Día 4 (Abril 02) **

**Tema: Spice **

**Titulo: Asperezas**

**UA Modern [Basicamente LoK en el mundo actual]**

* * *

La vida no es fácil cuando eres la dueña de una empresa de clase mundial como es Industrias Futuro. Y eso sin mencionar que también eres la prometida del Avatar. Es una doble responsabilidad que podía ser agotadora, pero al final llenaba de satisfacciones.

Asami Sato había estado muy atareada toda esa semana asegurándose que un proyecto especialmente importante con la familia Real de la Nación de Fuego estuviera listo para la fecha establecida. Pasaban de las nueve cuando por fin pudo regresar al departamento que compartía con su futura esposa. Se despojó de sus zapatos altos apenas cruzó el umbral y el sonido de un mensaje en su celular llamó su atención. De inmediato lo sacó del fondo de su bolso, notando con una sonrisa que procedía de su pareja, Korra.

_"Hey, Sato! Que tal tu reunión? Si le dieron el ascenso a Mako! Los chicos y yo iremos por unos tragos para celebrar. Paso por ti en media hora :) "_

La ingeniero suspiró. En otro momento habría estado entusiasmada de acompañarlos, sobre todo tratándose de un festejo tan importante como la promoción de Mako. Estuvo trabajando duro para que su actual jefa lo considerara entre otros oficiales. Desgraciadamente estaba molida después de la larga junta de esa tarde. En ese momento solo deseaba un baño, meterse a la cama y no despertar hasta el domingo de ser posible. Rápidamente escribió una respuesta.

_"Lo siento, cariño. La junta duro el doble de lo esperado. Me gustaría ir, pero estoy muerta, tuve un día pesado, así que me dormiré temprano. Pero felicita a Mako de mi parte!"_

Lo envía y termina de desvestirse. Casi de inmediato recibe respuesta mientras escudriña en su closet por un cambio de ropa.

_"Awww... no será divertido sin ti... ): Si vienes te daré masajitos al regresar a casa ;)"_

Asami opta por no contestar el mensaje. Se sienta en un banco para marcarle directamente a su novia, sabiendo que estará insistiendo. Korra contesta de inmediato. Al fondo se escucha la voz de Bolin bromeando con su hermano y la risa de Opal, la novia del Maestro Tierra. También el sonido de autos, lo que indica que están en alguna calle.

-¿Entonces no vienes? -Preguntó de inmediato Korra con una voz casi a punto del berrinche.

-Amor, sabes que me encanta pasar el tiempo con todos, pero hoy estoy molida. Me quedaré dormida en la mesa aun antes comenzar a beber. -De hecho se le nota en la voz. Korra suspira profundamente sabiendo que no hay posibilidades de que les acompañe.

-Bueno... no será tan divertido... -Bolin grita preguntándole a Korra si Asami asistirá y ella lo niega antes de regresar su atención a su pareja. -Perdón, ellos esperaban que vinieras también.

-Prometo compensárselos a todos la semana que entra. -Su tono, a pesar del cansancio, se vuelve tierno y seductor a la vez. -Y mañana solo a ti, ¿ok?

-Está bien... -Toma aire notando que sus mejillas se ponen rojas y sus ánimos se levantan, después de todo tendrá a la pelinegra solo para ella el resto del fin de semana. -¡Beberé a tu salud!

-Eso no me tranquiliza mucho, ¿Sabes? ¿Quién es el conductor designado? -Su voz se torna muy seria. La ingeniero en sus años adolescentes tuvo un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida a ella y un par de peatones inocentes sólo porque consideró que se sentía bien para conducir después de una tarde bebiendo con amigos.

-No tenemos. -Asami ya empezaba a soltar un par de maldiciones aprendidas con los mecánicos de sus ensambladoras, pero Korra la interrumpe rápidamente. -¡Calma, calmaaaa! ¡Los chicos vienen en taxi, estamos a dos cuadras del departamento, en el Se Tu Sonriente!* Puedo regresarme tranquilamente caminando... no te preocupes. No es como si alguien fuera a meterse con el Avatar en estas calles.

-Me preocupa que tú seas la que se meta en problemas... -Se masajea con los dedos el puente de la nariz abrigando un mal presentimiento. Pero Korra no era una chiquilla ni Asami su niñera, ya lo habían discutido hace meses apenas iniciada la relación. Decidió darle un voto de confianza. -Ok, confío en ti. Sólo no bebas demasiado y no termines metiéndote en el departamento equivocado, ¿ok?

-¡Es una promesa! Trataré de no despertarte al regresar. -Le da algunos besitos a la bocinad de su celular, bajando la voz para que Bolin no vaya a burlarse lo melosa que se pone con su chica. -¡Te amo, preciosa, hermosa, luna de mis días, sol de mis noches, estrella de mi océano!

-Hahaha, yo también te amo, mi hermoso koala de mar. Diviértanse mucho. -Se sonroja y ríe como adolescente ante las ocurrencias de su pareja, correspondiéndole con varios besos hasta que comenzó a escuchar a Bolin hacerles burla. Simplemente adora como Korra puede pasar de ser una ternura melosa a una verdadera salvaje en la cama. Cuelga y deja el aparato recargando en la mesita de noche al lado de su cabecera, aguantándose las ganas de llamarle de nuevo y para pedirle que regresara a casa de inmediato.

El agua caliente recorrió su cuerpo como una bendición y solo salió del baño cuando esta pareció a punto de terminarse. Secó su cabello lo más rápido que pudo, puesto que ahora su cuerpo comenzaba a rogar por un merecido descanso. Se vistió desganadamente con las prendas que había dejado sobre su cama: esa noche dejó los conjuntos sexys de lencería en el closet y se metió a la cama solo con unos bóxers femeninos color rojo muy cómodos y una playera negra con el logo de su empresa. Apenas tocó la almohada con su cabeza y cayó en un letargo muy profundo, plagado sueños agradables.

* * *

El sonido de algo golpear contra la mesa de centro de la sala le hizo despertarse de un salto. El reloj marcaba las 02:43 de la madrugada y el lado de la cama donde su prometida acostumbraba dormir estaba vacío. Se levantó con cuidado y totalmente alerta, abriendo ligeramente la puerta de su recamara para no llevarse alguna sorpresa desagradable. Vio la silueta de su novia intentando ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito.

-...stupida... messa... -Murmuró la chica morena tratando de recobrar el equilibrio. Asami encendió la luz y se adelantó a ayudarle, sujetándole de la cintura y pasándose un brazo por los hombros. -...Ssssami... Sami... Saaaami... que gussto vertee... tengo hambreee...

-Yo también me alegro de verte. -La condujo a tropezones hasta el amplio sofá cercano a las ventanas. La obliga a sentarse examinandola para asegurarse que no se haya lastimado al caer. Aliviada se da cuenta que no paso del susto, pero se cruza de brazos ante su prometida. -Al menos esta vez no te metiste al departamento de la vecina.

-¡Jurooo que essssa... ancianita... quería abussssar de mi inosssscencia! -Trataba de enfocar la mirada, pero era complicado por mucho que se frotara los ojos.

-Amor, le congelaste a su búho gato... Puf, olvídalo... sólo quédate aquí. -La acomodó entre un montón de cojines para evitar que fuera a caerse mientras se dirigía a la cocina, para calentar restos de asado en el microondas. Se apoyó en la barra para no perder de vista a su pareja mientras el aparato zumbaba a su espalda. Rara vez bebía tanto al grado de no poder caminar correctamente. -¿Le dieron duro al vino de cobra? ¿Cómo está tu estómago?

-Vino que cobraaa, si, tomamoss sholo un pocoo... y ya lo vacié eeeen la calle... el estogamo... esgamato... la panza... la vacié... en la calle... -Korra lucía taciturna y no sonreía mucho, cuando usualmente era un mar de risas cuando tenía copas de más. Asami regresó a su lado para colocar en la mesa de centro el alimento y bastante agua. No deseando un accidente en la recámara, optó por traer un par de almohadas y una manta para pasar el resto de la madrugada en la sala. Korra ya estaba tratando de sacarse la ropa, pero su coordinación se lo impedía. La ingeniero suspiró profundamente para tratar de ayudarle, recibiendo una lluvia de protestas por parte del Avatar. -¡Basssta, extaña mujeer! Soy una... dama comprometidaaaa... y amo a mi noviaa...

-Korra, yo soy tu novia. -Le causó un poco de ternura verla protestar hasta que escuchó la voz de su pareja. Eso pareció relajar un poco a la otra chica, quien sonrió reconociéndola, dejándose desvestir hasta quedar en ropa interior. Asami le cubrió los hombros con la manta y termino sentándose a su lado a esperar que terminara sus alimentos. Una vez que la vio satisfecha y cabeceando, con extremo cuidado la jaló en su regazo, permitiéndole descansar la cabeza en su vientre al tiempo que se recostaba a lo largo del mullido sillón.

Su pareja comenzó a balbucear cosas incomprensibles durante un rato hasta que por fin comenzó a roncar suavemente. Los dedos pálidos de la ingeniero le acariciaban el cabello corto, pensando en que había hecho que su chica bebiera más de lo acostumbrado. Cerró los ojos retomando el sueño interrumpido, olvidándose por un momento de las preguntas que tenía pensadas para Korra en cuanto despertase.

* * *

El amanecer iluminó de tonos dorados y rojizos a Ciudad Republica, pero las persianas gruesas de la sala del departamento de Asami evitaban que se filtraran grandes cantidades de luz. Korra en penumbras se puso de pie aun sintiéndose ligeramente ebria. Arrastrando los pies se metió a la recamara con dirección al baño. La ingeniera de inmediato extrañó el calor de su pareja y al notar que no regresaba, minutos después la siguió a la habitación. El Avatar no estaba en la cama, continuaba en el baño y se escuchaba el agua del grifo correr. Seguramente estaría refrescándose el rostro, así que Asami después de abrir un poco las persianas para dejar entrar algunos rayos de luz, se sentó en la orilla de la cama esperando pacientemente que su pareja saliera y poderla interrogar.

Korra abrió la puerta y sus pies descalzos avanzaron sobre la fina alfombra con un ligero tambaleo, atrayendo la mirada de Asami. Sus orbes de jade se abrieron cada vez más cuando comenzaron a subir por las sólidas piernas y los bien trabajados muslos hasta detenerse justo encima de ellos, notando la total desnudez de su prometida. Se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que su respiración se aceleró. La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas cuando su mirada continuó acariciando las marcadas abdominales del vientre de su amada. Los generosos senos del Avatar se sacudieron ligeramente cuando retiró una toalla que yacía sobre sus hombros para secarse el rostro y después arrojarla a un lado.

Como Asami había sospechado, Korra se había despejado lavándose el rostro con agua fría, lo que usualmente la relajaba. Ahora, en cambio, se acercaba caminando hacía ella con una mirada que asemejaba la de un depredador a punto de saltar sobre la presa. La luz que se filtraba por las cortinas se reflejaba en las gotas de agua que escurrían por su dorso color caramelo. La lustrosa piel se marcaba con cada musculo y curva en el cuerpo de la chica. El corazón de Asami se aceleró de inmediato, sabiendo lo que esa mirada, esa pequeña sonrisa maliciosa representaba.

-Korra... ¿Ahora? Creo... que necesitas dormir un poco más... -Retrocedió subiendo las piernas en la cama, un tanto intimidada ante la decisión marcada en las facciones dulces de su pareja. Mientras más cerca la tenía, más se olvidaba de las preguntas que planeaba hacerle, de hecho se olvidó hasta de su propio nombre. En su mente sólo había lugar para Korra en esos momentos.

-Ya dormí bastante, cariño. -La morena se pasó la lengua por los labios, como saboreándose ante la presencia del manjar que tenía a su completa disposición. Se arrodilló sobre la cama, imponiendo su presencia a la pelinegra, quien a pesar de ser mas alta, se sentía diminuta antes los ímpetus de su prometida. Un jadeo intenso salió de los rosados labios de Asami cuando manos morenas recorrieron sus elegantes muslos hasta llegar a sus caderas. De un jalón intenso con ambas manos, arrancó la ropa interior de la pelinegra, quien de inmediato procedió a rodearle la cintura con una pierna del color del marfil, como temiendo que se fuera a escapar.

-Amor... era mi par preferido... -La reprendió a lo que Korra solo respondió con un gruñido mientras jalaba por encima de la cabeza de Asami la playera de Industrias Futuro, descartándola a un lado. Al menos esa prenda se había salvado, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de la tersa piel de la ingeniero. Los labios de su prometida la atacaron de forma inmediata.

Intensos besos le dejaban marcas por todo el cuello y los hombros, mientras una mano encallecida por el entrenamiento, se depositó en su intimidad frotando ligeramente, arrancándole con el solo contacto un gemido profundo. Un calor agradable emanaba de sus dedos y con la voz entrecortada le rogó por más. Korra complacida con lo que escuchaba buscó los labios rosados de Asami, besándola como si no hubiera mañana. Su aliento aun tenía tintes de alcohol, lo que le dio un toque lascivo al contacto, pero que la pelinegra disfrutó y correspondió con la misma intensidad.

-Te deseo tanto, amor... - Murmuró Korra contra sus labios, regresando de nuevo al cuello y de ahí a sus pechos que se sacudían con cada respiración. El avatar se apodero de uno con ansiedad, arrancando nuevos sollozos mientras su boca disfrutaba del dulce sabor de su pareja. Las manos de marfil se enredaron en sus cortos cabellos castaños, impidiéndole alejarse, aspirando con satisfacción el aroma acanelado que despedían.

Pero un gemido de placer pasó a uno de dolor cuando dos dedos del Avatar se abrieron paso de golpe en la intimidad de la ingeniero. Una mano pálida dejó el cabello que sostenía para pasarla a la espalda musculosa donde enterró las uñas tratando de resistir la súbita penetración. Asami había lubricado en abundancia desde que la vio salir del baño, pero era Korra la que estaba siendo demasiado ruda. Apenas empezaban la sesión y ella ya realizaba movimientos demasiado intensos. Asami podría resistirla, estaba segura de ello, no era la primera vez que tenían sexo así de agresivo, pero un mordisco demasiado fuerte sobre el pezón que Korra atendía le indicó que algo no estaba bien.

-Ko.. Korra... bas... basta... -La suplica parecía caer en oídos sordos, puesto que la morena no se detuvo, al contrario, la empujó sobre el colchón para tener aun mas acceso. Asami rogó unos segundos más hasta que comprendió que el Avatar no parecía entender. Movió su cuerpo a un lado, alejando la cadera del alcance de la morena para luego colocar su espinilla derecha contra su estómago. Ayudándose con su pie la empujó a un lado con un fuerte impulso que la hizo quedar de espaldas sobre la cama. Asami agitada no podía creer que acababa de usar una técnica aprendida desde muy joven contra asaltos sexuales sobre su prometida. -¡Te... te dije que pares, Avatar! Me hacías daño...

-Oh, por Raava... -Korra se cubrió con ambas manos la cara incapaz de creer lo que estaba haciendo. Al parecer la sacudida le había sacado de su trance. Había escuchado a Asami pedirle detenerse y ella simplemente la había ignorado. Su pareja se acercó a ella para intentar tranquilizarla. -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdona!

-Korra, cariño... ¿Qué te pasa? -La morena trató de levantarse de la cama, pero Asami la detuvo de la muñeca, obligándola a sentarse. Sus manos suaves le acariciaron los brazos y se sentó tras ella, abrazándola tiernamente por la espalda. Korra cerraba los ojos temblando, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo tras ella.

-Lo.. lo siento. -Tardó un minuto en recobrar la calma y se gira despacio, quedando frente a frente pero con sus ojos azules enfocados en las sabanas. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de la ingeniero, claramente consternada. -¿Te lastime mucho?

-Eso no importa. -La expresión de Korra era de dolor, de ira y decepción al mismo tiempo. Repega su mejilla con la de su pareja. -Amor, dime que te paso. ¿Peleaste con los chicos?

-Con Mako. Habló de más. -Murmuro con voz muy baja, no deseosa de dar muchos detalles.

-¿Mako? ¿Qué te dijo? -Era raro escuchar eso, porque últimamente ellos dos se llevaban de maravilla. Pero el alcohol a veces saca lo peor de las personas. Korra se negó a hablar al principio, parecía apenada, pero Asami no iba a dejar pasar por alto el detalle. No lo hacía por ella misma, sino por el bien de su novia, que parecía devastada. -Si no me lo dices tú, se lo preguntare a él, o a Bolin o a Opal o al dueño del bar y sabes que lo digo en serio.

-Dijo que... agh... -Frunció el entrecejo recordando y su labio inferior se levantó en una de sus conocidas expresiones de furia contenida. -Mako me pregunto quien llevaba los pantalones en la relación... Bueno, el control en la cama... Primero pensé que solo jugaba y hasta Bolin bromeó. Después de vaciar la segunda botella empezó a hablar de mas... y recordó cuando él y yo nos acostábamos... y... también cuando lo hacía contigo. Todo eso lo dijo en frente de... Opal y Bolin... me dio mucha pena... y coraje.

-¡Sabía que no debí dejarlos beber solos! -Se agarró la frente imaginando el espectáculo. Ya antes había pasado algo parecido y Asami siempre se llevaba a Korra antes de que las cosas se pusieran agresivas. Korra continuaba titubeando, lo que significaba que no había terminado de contar. Con un par de besos le limpió las lagrimas del rostro. -¿Qué mas dijo?

-Di... dijo que sabía lo voraces que éramos en la cama y... que cuando quisiéramos el podía venir a darnos a las dos y... ¡Maldición! -Su temperatura se elevó de golpe y empuñó las manos a punto de levantarse. Asami la detuvo de los antebrazos.- ¡No tardo! ¡Sólo voy a ir a darle una paliza ahora mismo!

-Si lo haces tendrás que explicarle a Beifong porque su hijo postizo terminó en la sala de urgencias. "¡Lin, fue su culpa por proponer un trío con mi prometida para festejarle su ascenso!" -Asami logra arrancar una pequeña risa a su prometida al imaginarse la escena. La abraza besando su frente y Korra cierra los ojos disfrutando el abrazo.

-Pensé que te estaba gustando... primero no me di cuenta que pedías que me detuviera. En ese momento estaba muy enojada... -Levanta la mirada poniendo ojos de cachorro- Después creí que lo decías porque no te estaba complaciendo como debería...

-Korra... ¿Alguna vez me eh quejado de tu desempeño? -La mira a los ojos con ternura jugueteando con las hebras de su flequillo. La morena lo niega moviendo la cabeza tímidamente. -¿Y tu... tienes algo de qué quejarte en cuanto a mi forma de hacerte el amor?

-¡En nada! ¡Eres perfecta! -Responde con mas ahínco, puesto que cuando Asami toma el control, Korra simplemente se derrite en sus manos. La pelinegra sonríe dulcemente besándola en los labios. -Entonces, ¿De que te preocupas, amor?

-Tienes razón... Perdona... el vino de cobra me hizo ponerme toda sensible por no tenerte ahí. ¡Al menos no fue jugo de cactus! -Ambas rieron y Asami lentamente le cubrió el rostro de besos que cada vez aumentaban en intensidad. Korra correspondió de la misma manera, despertando el deseo que no había desaparecido, sólo se encontraba esperando el momento para apoderarse de ambas. La boca de Asami dibujo con besos el cuello de la morena hasta llegar a su oreja con ansiedad.

-Ahora, amor, tienes algo que dejaste a medias. -Le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y de ahí su cuello, dejando una marca que será difícil de cubrir al día siguiente. -Anda... solo tú sabes hacerlo como me gusta.

Korra sonríe de lado, las pocas inseguridades que aun flotaban en su cerebro se habían esfumado con el tono sensual con el que Asami le hablaba. Y ni que decir de esos ojos verde jade que le suplicaban humedecidos por más atención. El Avatar la colocó espaldas al colchón y reanudo sus besos desde el cuello a sus pechos, poniendo atención a esa marca que había dejado y ahora ya se marcaba roja contra la piel de marfil. La lengua jugó con sus pezones antes de descender por su vientre dejando un rastro de humedad hasta su pubis. Las piernas de la pelinegra se separaron para darle acceso total a su prometida, quien de inmediato cubrió sus partes intimas con tiernos besos y suaves lametones.

Los labios morenos envolvieron el clítoris que parecía palpitar expectante y Asami colocó una pierna sobre los hombros de Korra, animándole a continuar. La morena no la dejó esperando, por el contrario, separó con los pulgares los pliegues ocultos, usando su lengua para recorrer el interior.

* * *

No habían pasado ni dos minutos de haber reanudado su encuentro cuando se escucha desde la sala el celular de Korra timbrar varias veces. Ambas lo ignoran incapaces de separarse. Korra gruñe unas cuantas maldiciones cuando es el celular de Asami el que comienza a timbrar. La ingeniero se estira para alcanzarlo con la intención de apagarlo, pero levanta una ceja notando el número.

-Amor.. ahh pase lo que pase... no quiero que te detengas... -Korra se lamio los labios afirmando con la cabeza ante la extraña orden. No estaba muy segura de porque su novia, quien usualmente apaga el aparato cuando tienen intimidad, esta vez contesta de inmediato. Su respuesta parece llegar en cuando el pulgar de Asami se desliza por la pantalla.

-¿Asami? ¿Esta Korra ahí? -La voz de Mako al otro lado se escucha con un tono muy preocupado y con un claro dolor de cabeza encima. El joven inspector al despertar recordó parte de lo que había ocurrido y Bolin, ni tardo ni perezoso, se encargo de rellenar los vacíos en su memoria, poniéndolo al tanto de como había hecho enojar y hasta llorar a Korra. -¡Necesito disculparme urgentemente! ¡Cometí una estupidez anoche por culpa del alcohol!

-Si, aquí esta... -Korra mira frunciendo el ceño a punto de dejar el oral, pero Asami le pone la mano en la cabeza con suavidad. Se pasa la lengua por los labios mirándola seductoramente. -No, no, Korra... Sigue comiendo, cariño... Lo siento Mako, mi chica no puede hablar... le tengo algo ocupada... pero si gustas esperar. Ya casi termino.

-Las interrumpo... creo que hablare después. -Pero la única respuesta que recibe es una secuencia cada vez más intensa de sollozos y súplicas por parte de Asami hacia Korra, rogándole por no detenerse, acompañados de sonidos que realmente no desea imaginar de donde provienen. Un último gemido hace que el inspector se sujete el puente de la nariz para controlar una jaqueca. Alguien toma el teléfono y una voz muy emocionada saluda.

-Hey, Mako. Pensé que habías colgado. -Korra entusiasmada se recuesta al lado de Asami quien aun está tratando de normalizar su respiración. Se repega a ella, permitiéndole escuchar también sin tener que poner el altavoz.

-Soy masoquista. -Suspiró el inspector sintiendo un martilleo multiplicarse dentro de su cerebro. Asami y sus gemidos le habían amplificado el dolor de cabeza impidiéndole experimentar el más mínimo pensamiento erótico de ese momento tan intimo compartido por sus ex novias. -¿Esto fue un castigo por lo de ayer, verdad?

-Dice Asami que sí. -La pelinegra le murmura algo en voz muy baja, gracias a la falta de aliento. -Uh.. Asami pregunta que como esta tu resaca ahora.

-Dile que horrible gracias a ella. Pero me lo merezco. -Trata de reír y solo logra quejarse profundamente, preguntándose como rayos le hace Korra para amanecer siempre sin malestar alguno. -Me disculpo por lo de ayer. No volverá a ocurrir.

-Dis... disculpa aceptada... no vol... - La morena apenas y logra murmurar palabras entrecortadas al momento que su prometida decidía compensarle por llevarla a la gloria hace unos instantes. Mako ya no espera nada, apaga su celular y se arroja de nuevo a la cama, dispuesto a soportar en silencio su tortura por el resto del día.

* * *

***1. Headcanon: Asami conoce un vocabulario capaz de hacer sonrojar a un albañil, pero siendo una dama normalmente se guarda las palabras para cuando está sola en su taller. ¡Vamos, imagino que tuvo tutorías privadas toda su vida, pero también se crió entre ingenieros y mecánicos! Algo se le tuvo que pegar.**

***2. Se Tu Sonriente. Como no se me ocurrió un buen nombre para bar, recicle el de mi otro fic y lo seguiré haciendo xD**

**¿Porqué un AU actual? "Celulares" es la palabra clave.**

**En el fondo Mako lo disfrutó. ¡Ahh, adoro a este niño!**

**Nobodyknows05 No pude evitar alterar a Asami en el pasado fic [Fue muy tentador el momento]. Creo que en ese momento ya tenía demasiada presión encima, pero te aseguro que se lo compensó a Korra.**


	5. Día 5 Avergonzando a tu pareja

**Wow, wow, wow... vaya que me atrasé con esto. Una disculpas a todos. ¡Sigo viva! ¡Algo ocupada pero viva!**

**Me tomaré mi tiempo para las siguientes entregas, pero trabajare en otras historias *cofstevenuniversecofjaspercoflapislazulicoff***

* * *

Reunión de consejo en Ciudad República posterior al regreso del Avatar Korra y la Directora Ejecutiva de Industrias Futuro, Asami Sato.

8:30 a.m.

Korra se encontraba aburrida, la mayoría de los temas tratados en el listado de la reunión no le correspondía a ella resolverlos, pero estaba obligada a encontrarse presente. Ella misma se había quejado en el pasado de no ser tomada en cuenta, así que ahora debía de estar presente a pesar de sus continuas protestas por iniciar esas reuniones a horas tan incomodas de la mañana. Se colocó un lápiz entre la nariz y el labio superior, jugueteando mientras veía de reojo a la razón más importante por la que asistía no obstante lo difícil que aun le era madrugar. Asami observaba atenta la reunión y tomaba notas en su libreta mientras escuchaba al Presidente Raiko. Al sentir encima la mirada de su novia solo giró los ojos y le quitó el lápiz. Ella también deseaba que todo terminase pronto para salir de ahí junto con su muy fastidiada pareja.

Tenzin se aclaró la garganta antes de tomar la palabra, llamando la atención de su anterior alumna, quien solo bostezó y comenzó a hurgar entre los planos, diseños y anotaciones que la ingeniera tenía en una carpeta frente a sí. Su novia prestaba atención a la palabra del viejo Maestro Aire, referente a la petición de Lin de formar un grupo especial, encargado de dar seguridad al portal. Eso le incumbía al Avatar, quien abandonó de momento la carpeta para participar activamente hasta que el tema se desvió a asuntos oficiales.

Asami miró de reojo a su pareja juguetear nuevamente con los documentos y suspirando se los entregó sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba curiosear entre el papeleo y los bocetos de sus proyectos. Korra se recargó hacia atrás sacando sobre tras sobre. Algunos no contenían más que contratos y los regresó de inmediato a su lugar. Otros, los más interesantes, eran bocetos a lápiz y pluma.

Una ilustración que no pertenecía a la ingeniero le hizo sonreír unos momentos recordando los eventos que habían pasado justo la tarde anterior.

* * *

Meelo estaba sentado en las escaleras que conducían al templo. Rara vez se le veía tan silencioso o concentrado. Poki, su lémur volador, yacía recostado un par de escalones arriba. Su respiración se movía de arriba a abajo con suavidad, disfrutando de un sueño constante, dejándose calentar por los rayos del sol de otoño. Korra se había quedado sola cuando Asami había ido a entregar unos documentos a Tenzin, prometiéndole regresar lo más pronto posible para pasar el resto del día juntas. A esa hora no había mucho que hacer, así que sus pasos la condujeron al lado del joven Maestro Aire.

-¡Meelo! Vaya que es raro verte tan concentrado. ¿Qué haces? -se asomó por encima de su hombro y profirió un murmullo de asombro al ver que estaba dibujando con increíble perfección a su mascota. - ¡Wow! ¡Eres bueno!

-¡Ya lo sabía, soy el mejor! -Le cerró un ojo mostrándole los demás dibujos que tenía guardados en su libreta. Korra se sentó a su lado hojeándolos con gran interés. Los primeros eran varios estudios de Poki y los bisontes voladores de la isla.

-¡Oh, wow, hasta puedo reconocerlos! Este es el de Jinora, ¿verdad? -Señaló las pecas en la nariz de la criatura y Meelo afirmó con orgullo. El Avatar rió un poco cuando el siguiente fue Juicy, la montura de Opal con su inconfundible nariz siempre mocosa. -Tienes mucho talento.

-Claro, Korra. ¡Nací con talento! Aunque... -miró para todos lados asegurándose que nadie los escuchara.- Mi sifu es una persona aun más talentosa.

-¿Tu sifu? Oh, ¿alguien te enseño a dibujar? -Apenas levantó la mirada, puesto que ahora las ilustraciones pasaron a ser de personas conocidas. Estaba la familia de Tenzin, muchos eran retratos, otros estudios de movimiento de los Maestros Aire. También encontró un par de ilustraciones de Mako y Bolin, pero las siguientes fueron las que verdaderamente la dejaron boquiabierta. Vio a Asami, su ahora pareja, en muchos retratos. Por el peinado y las ropas, se notaba que habían sido inspirados durante diferentes periodos de tiempo. Si Meelo hubiera sido un adulto, Korra se habría puesto muy celosa, bueno, mucho más de lo que estaba en ese momento. -¿Puedo preguntar quién es ese maestro misterioso?

-¿En serio no lo sabes? Mmh... tal vez deba de darte algunas pistas.- Korra giro los ojos cuando el chico le quitó sus dibujos sueltos para sacar de su mochila una carpeta con forro de piel. Ceremoniosamente lo puso en manos del Avatar, quien sintió una extraña familiaridad al tomarlo. -Vamos, a ver si lo descubres.

Soltó una carcajada aceptando el reto y abrió la carpeta, notando que los dibujos iniciales eran muy sencillos, pero todos venían acompañados de anotaciones con la letra de Meelo. Lo segundo que le llamó la atención fueron las líneas bien trazadas que marcaban errores en anatomía de esos primeros dibujos. Conforme avanzaba podía ver que el trabajo del joven Maestro Aire mejoraba. Sonrió al ver los primeros intentos de dibujar animales y también notó que las correcciones del misterioso sifu se volvían cada vez menos frecuentes. Se sonrojó algo apenada al ver que había después de eso, muchas ilustraciones suyas, incluso una algo maltratada que Meelo había utilizado para tratar de encontrarla durante sus días de ausencia en el Reino Tierra.

Giró una hoja reconociendo de golpe la procedencia de las siguientes ilustraciones. Estas contenían algunas notas de Meelo y se notaba el esmero puesto en cada línea. Notó que las hojas incluso eran de una procedencia diferente. Eran del papel que usualmente usaban los ingenieros para hacer anotaciones, puesto que tenían grabados y graduaciones.

-Esto... esto... - Se colocó la mano en la boca mirando las fechas estampadas en cada hoja. Las ilustraciones solo eran de ella. De Korra. Algunos eran documentos oficiales con el sello de Industrias Futuro escrupulosamente grabado en cada hoja, donde estaban estampados los diseños del nuevo traje de los maestros aire y en todas era Korra la modelo. Hasta la ilustración más sencilla estaba dibujada con extremo cuidado. Meelo se apresuró a mostrarle las ultimas ilustraciones de su colección personal. Nuevamente el tema principal era Korra, pero estos sólo eran imágenes donde se le mostraba sonriendo, expresando felicidad, esos tampoco eran de Meelo y la muy conocida firma al pie lo confirmaba. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas totalmente rojas. Sabía que su novia era buena dibujando, lo descubrió cuando la vio llenar un par de libretas con ilustraciones durante sus vacaciones. -¿Asami te... te enseño?

-La vi un día trabajando en un plano en la oficina de papá y le pregunte si sabía dibujar otras cosas que no fuesen máquinas o edificios. Entonces me enseñó esos dibujos, los de los trajes. Y claro que siendo ella tan considerada y notando mi talento innato, comenzó a rogar por enseñarme y... -Korra levantó una ceja y Meelo suspiró- Ok, ok, yo le pedí que me enseñara. ¡Hahaha, la primer persona que aprendí a dibujar fue a ti, Korra!

-¡Meelo! -El joven se congeló y volteo lentamente hacia donde la voz de Asami había pronunciado su nombre. La pelinegra estaba de pie en la escalinata del templo, bastante tensa. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas. Korra rápidamente cerro la libreta para devolvérsela a Meelo, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, la ingeniera los había descubierto. - ¡Quedamos que te enseñaría pero mantendrías el secreto!

-¿Qué secreto? ¿El que te enseñara a dibujar? Tranquilos... no es tan malo... digo, no es que vaya a ponerme celosa de lo que ustedes dos estuvieran haciendo en mi ausencia... -Sonrió rascándose la nuca con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. -¿O hay otro secreto más, soldado Meelo?

-¿AH? ¿Otro? ¿Otro más? ¡Hahaha, nooo! ¿Cuál podría ser..? -La mirada de Korra se posó amenazante sobre el joven Maestro Aire, quien simplemente no resistió la presión. -¿Qué Asami pasaba día y noche dibujándote? ¿No... te lo contó ella ya?

-¡Meelo! ¡Basta! -Asami protestó completamente roja de la pena. Se alejó unos pasos para recargarse en un barandal con las manos en el rostro. El menor rápidamente junta sus cosas, sabiendo que ha metido duro la pata. De hecho habría jurado que la ingeniero ya le habría contado esos detalles a Korra y eso lo tenía asustado, sin saber que hacer de momento.

El Avatar le sonrió al menor, despeinándolo, indicándole después con una sonrisa que no ah hecho nada malo. Meelo aun así se apresura hacía Asami y haciendo una reverencia se disculpa lo mejor que puede antes de salir corriendo hacia otro lado de la isla. Korra espera a perderlo de vista antes de lentamente acercarse a la joven ingeniera que aun continua con las manos en el rostro, incapaz de dirigirle la mirada. La morena pasa lentamente el brazo por su cintura, recargando lentamente la mejilla en el hombro de su pareja.

-Entonces... ¿Puedo considerarme tu musa?- Asami se eriza por completo, aun mas apenada que hace unos segundos. Korra incapaz de hacer que la mire nuevamente se decide por hacerle pequeñas cosquillas en los costados, logrando que la ingeniero retire las manos del rostro para intentar detener entre risas las manos entusiasmadas de su pareja. Sus dedos se entrelazan y sus labios se unen en un beso tierno cuando por fin quedan frente a frente.

-Si... eres mi musa y te dibujaba cada vez que me era posible porque no quería olvidar ni un solo detalle de ti. -Baja la mirada nuevamente avergonzada por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos. -Le dije que guardara el secreto, no quería sentirme una adolescente enamorada.

-Eras una adolescente enamorada... de hecho, para mi aun lo eres. Igual que yo. -Le da algunos besos pequeños en el mentón, arrancándole nuevas sonrisas. Súbitamente Korra se detiene, y por la expresión es seguro que se una nueva ocurrencia ha pasado por su mente. Le toma la mano a Asami, conduciéndola escaleras abajo. -¡Cierto! ¡Ven, vamos a buscar a Meelo!

-¿Ah? ¿Quieres que me disculpe o..? -Se deja llevar bastante confundida por la el súbito arrebato de la morena. Es un comportamiento normal para Korra, pero no siempre viene acompañado de explicaciones. Su pareja le guiña un ojo mientras apresura el paso, apenas aguantando las ganas de cargar a la pelinegra en brazos.

-¡Quiero que repare su indiscreción!

* * *

Korra sonríe extrayendo del folio una imagen a lápiz y carbón, cuidadosamente protegida por una capa de barniz y una película transparente de plástico: Un retrato hecho con la maestría y el esmero de un joven Maestro Aire, quien con unas líneas bien logradas detuvo en el tiempo un tierno abrazo, miradas llenas de amor y una promesa silenciosa entre Asami Sato y el Avatar Korra.

La mano de Asami la toca en el antebrazo, haciéndole voltear para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes y una tierna sonrisa mientras sus dedos se entrelazan. A lo lejos las voces de Tenzin y Raiko parecen desaparecer a la distancia mientras la atención de ambas queda reducida al contacto entre sus manos y una hoja de papel con un hermoso recuerdo estampado que atesoraran durante el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

**Y Tenzin las regañó despues por quedarse pasmadas por varios minutos xD**

**Algo corto esta vez, pero esta idea de que Asami había dado clases a Meelo me andaba rondando en la cabeza desde hace meses.**

**AVISOOO: Estoy empezando a "trabajar" con una nueva ship directamente de Steven Universe: Lasper/Jaspis [Jasper y Lapis Lazuli]. Si alguien visita mi tmblr ya lo habrá notado. Si soy basura porque estoy a punto de subir un fic de ellas clasificacion M, con Noncon/Dubcon porque hace tiempo que tengo deseos de trabajar con una pareja tóxica y que a recibido mucho odio ultimamente. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
